Chasing Mirages
by paperbackpoema
Summary: Wojna dobiegła końca, ale pozostał po niej ślad. Rose wie, że nic się nie skończyło. Tajemnice chowają się w każdym kącie. Sama skrywa sekrety. Jak choćby to, że nie jest odważna, mężna, szlachetna, a już na pewno nie szczera. Scorpius pamięta krzywdy, które mu wyrządzono.Tajemnice skrywa za rękawem eleganckiej koszuli. Nie widzi w Slytherinie ambicji, sprytu i zaradności.
1. Prolog

Fale rudych loków unoszą się na wodzie, która kłuję swoim ciepłem skórę skrzącą się pełną bieli nagością. Kwiaty z ogrodu obok zamku unoszą się na powierzchni. Ze złotego kraniku wybrzmiewa ostatnia kropla

 _kap_.

Dziewczyna bierze wdech pod szklistą skorupą wody, a gdy wypływa patrzy w tę samą twarz jasnowłosego chłopca. Jest nagi od głowy do pasa, ma na sobie jedynie ręcznik. Jej włosy przylepiły się do szyi. Z rzęs spływa woda na kształt łez, ale nimi nie jest. Nie może byc. Zdaje sie rozpuszczać piegi na jej policzkach, jak ciemna farba mieszać się z jasnym odcieniem. Szukać koloru pomiędzy.

-Za wiele razy widzę jak łamiesz tę samą zasadę, co ja- rudowłosa opiera ręcę o brzeg wanny tak, by nie mógł opuścić wzroku z tej części ciała, ktorą pozwala mu zobaczyć.

\- Chyba karty nie układają się dla mnie najlepiej. Za każdym razem, gdy postanowię zrobić coś spontanicznego, trafiam na ciebie, rusałko.

\- Jak mnie przed chwilą nazwałeś?-potrząsa głową – Nieważne. Wiem czemu natykam się na ciebie, gdy chce użyć Pokoju Życzeń, wiem czemu widzę cię na błoniach. Ale kąpiel w łazience prefektów? Zwłaszcza po północy?

Ignoruje ją i zanim zdąży odwrocić wzrok wchodzi do wody. Z satysfakcją wyobraża sobie każdy odcisk dreszczy na jej skórze, widzi jak się wzdryga, choć nigdy się nie rumieni.

Szkoda.

\- Spóźnione wieści. Wszystko przez te zamieszanie z inspekcjami- chłopiec podpływa bliżej, opiera dłonie za jej ciałem, a na jego twarz wypływa stary przyjaciel, cynizm- Zostałem prefektem Slytherinu. Jak myślisz...co usiadło mi na końcu języka?

Liczy piegi na jej skórze. Ona nie moze oderwać wzroku od spopielałej skóry na jego lewym ramieniu. Wyglada na cześciowo martwą, ale mogłaby powiedzieć, że wciąż odczuwa ból w ręce. Dostrzega teraz, ze w rzeczywistości opiera się na prawym ramieniu, lewa dłoń tylko spoczywa za jej plecami. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie zauważyła. Z trudem myśli dziewczyny odnajdują tor rozmowy.

-Że ja... Nie żartujesz chyba...

\- A wyglądam, jakby było mi do śmiechu?

\- W zasadzie tak. Zobaczymy, kto będzie się śmiał ostatni. To moja godzina na pływanie i kąpiel. Znajdź sobie inną.

Patrzy na mnie z ukosa.

\- Co jeśli nie chce?

Siedzi w klasie i wszystko słyszy. Wciąż mokre włosy zaplotła w warkocz. Jej przyjaciółki mówią jak pokonają Ślizgonów w walce o puchar. Po zeszłorocznej przegranej. Słyszy jak Yaxley wypluwa ostrza skierowane ku uczennicom Domu Lwa. Czuje jego wzrok na swojej zbyt krótkiej spódnicy, którą nieustannie poprawia. Yaxley bawi się kulką z papieru przy pomocy grawitacji. Ona wie, że wyceluje w Amosa Hadjieva.

Nie myli się.

Serce krzyczy, nie ma wyjścia z pułapki jej ciała. Połyka niewypowiedziane słowa, nigdy nie dostaną skrzydeł. Gdy się milczy, nie ma odwrotu.

Szemrają. Szemrają o zwiększonym tempie i ilości inspekcji. Morderstwo. Pobicia. Słowa.

Korupcja wsród dorosłych, nieufność i bariery wsród uczniów.

Mówili

mówili, że będzie inaczej.

Jedna wojna, która ich podzieliła.

Zwycięstwo dobra miało ich zjednoczyć.

Naiwny optymizm.

Wojna pociągnęła za sobą liczne procesy. Żaden obywatel nie spodziewał się jak wielu Śmierciożerców, Szmalcowników, mniejszych zdrajców i sympatyków będzie trzeba osądzić.

Aurorzy podzielili się na dwie grupy. Ci, którzy chcieli skorzystać z prawa łaski i resocjalizacji buntowników i na tych, którzy chcieli zamknąć wszystkich w Azkabanie. Wykorzenić zarzewie buntu przeciwko przyjętym zasadom. Stanowili potężne wsparcie dla sądzących.

A dla nich...czy wewnętrzny kryzys nie był najlepszym momentem, by wzmocnić władzę, wpływy i potegę? Ministerstwo nigdy nie było perfekcyjne, sąd zawsze był radykalny. Wiele sprawiedliwych procesów, w których zostali ukarani właściwi ludzie poprzedziły te, w których okazano brak miłosierdzia wobec oskarżonych.

Stawali przed nimi winni przed ogłoszeniem wyroku.

Nic nie dawały protestacje pracownikow Ministerstwa czy obywateli, którzy mieli wyrzuty sumienia. Którzy wierzyli, że ktoś może chcieć się zmienić.

Komu udało się uniknąć kary? Malfoyowie przez swoje wpływy prawie tego dokonali.

Skazany został Lucjusz Malfoy, który po wyczerpującym procesie wziął cała winę na siebie. Ostatni akt heroizmu od osoby, która nigdy nie była odważna.

Mimo to, krzywdy nie zostały zapomniane.

Oskarżenie zostało zmazane z Narcyzy, ale Draco został zmuszony do wzmocnienia niewielkiej grupy aurorów chętnych do szukania popleczników Voldemorta w Bułgarii, w której rozpętała się rewolucja. Zdobył wykształcenie medyczne, mimo że planował zostać politykiem.

Został zaangażowany w szereg następnych misji, dla dobra kraju, dla dobra świata czarodziei, który pozostając w kryzysie, pogrążył się w fale walk, aresztowań i zmian rządów. Młodzi ludzie uciekali do Wielkiej Brytanii, robili wszystko, by opuścić Bułgarię. Najwiecej uciekło do Francji; dzieci były najbardziej bezpieczne w Beauxbatons, które rzekomo pozostało poza wpływem Śmierciożerców podczas wojny z Voldemortem.

Do dziś słyszy ludzi mających pretensje do Ministerstwa, które dopuściło do rozszerzenia się wpływów Voldemorta. Nie potrafią przestać żyć przeszłością.

To było 25 lat temu.

Podobno, kiedy rodził się Scorpius pozwolono Draconowi wrócić do domu, ale nie na długo. Ledwo zdążył na czas.

W Azkabanie nie było dłużej dementorów, ale powstała głośna opozycja wobec tej zmiany. Niektórzy nie postrzegali więźniów jako ludzi; wszyscy oni byli dla nich tacy sami. Fanatycy i ci zmuszeni do stanięcia po stronie Czarnego Pana. Nie widzieli różnicy.

Carrow i Yaxley. Dwoje dzieci, które urodziło się w więzieniu. Skandale. Za mało celi, za mało nadzoru. Proces wybierania dla nich rodzin był ścisłe tajny, mimo że o obu wypadkach nie przestawały informować gazety. Żadnych istotnych zmian w zachowaniu więźniów. Tracili zmysły. Wyjątki, które znalazły okazję, popełniły samobójstwa, słysząc nieustanny sztorm, głośne uderzenia fal o ściany fortu.

Wiedzieli, ze stamtąd nikt nigdy nie powróci.

Rządy w całej Europie sie zmieniły. W Wielkiej Brytanii zmieniały sie wielokrotnie pod falą silnych protestów. Amerykański świat magii pozostał poza konfliktem.

Tak słyszała. A teraz

teraz wiedziała, że wszystko wszystko zaczyna się od nowa.

Dlatego, ze naprawdę nigdy nigdy się nie skończyło.


	2. nigdy nie powrócimy

Morze czarnych szat i nieskazitelne, białe kołnierzyki nie powinny tak przypominać o szarej przyszłości, jaka rozpościera się przed nami. Zamek mógłby wyglądać jak z dawnych opowieści.

Ale taki nie jest.

Przytłacza go coś więcej niż tradycja; zbyt wielka miłość do tego, co było osiadła na budynku jak widmo starości i zniszczenia. Probuje je zmazać postęp.

Nie wiemy jak długo te trzy rzeczowniki bedą w stanie ze sobą prosperować. Zdają się prowadzić nieustanna walkę, w której brakuje tylko zwycięscy. Przyglądamy się.

Czekamy na koronację.

Nasze oczy widzą to, czego nie widzą ich. Wiemy to, co dla nich pozostaje kolejnym sekretem. Jesteśmy głosem nowego pokolenia.

Możemy być niebezpieczni.

Podążam korytarzem; podłogę zdobi miękki dywan, bo wchodzę w część, która bezpośrednio przylega do Wieży Gryffindoru. Stare mury nie przepuszczają tyle chłodu, co dawniej, a na ścianach wiszą nowoczesne urządzenia, które zostały uznane za minimalistyczne i nie rzucające się w oczy.

Wchodzę po schodach, opierając się o poręcz. Bezpieczeństwo przede wszystkim.

Nie witam obrazu Grubej Damy, bo już jej nie ma. Obraz uległ zniszczeniu, dama uciekła czy cokolwiek się stało, dziś jest skaner odcisków dłoni i przepustek dla gości. Nie przestaje mnie to przerażać.

Oczywiście, otwierają się mechaniczne wrota, a powierzchnia przed moimi oczyma maluje się na czerwono. Ten sam znajomy Pokój Wspólny. Ogień pali się w kominku, chociaż nie ma takiej potrzeby. Płomienie oświetlają pomieszczenie, wtórując małym świeczkom porozstawianym po stolikach i oknach. Na stole skrzaty zostawiły drobny poczęstunek z okazji pierwszego dnia nauki, którego nie miałam jeszcze okazji skosztować.

Każdy nerw mojego ciała zdaje się odprężać, gdy spoczywam na szkarłatnej kanapie. Moje nogi szukają miejsca do oparcia na niskim stoliku, a kiedy je znajdują, ręce mimowolnie sięgają po jeden ze smakołyków. Czekoladowa Żaba ucieka mi, gdy mój wzrok pada na drzwi.

Yvette stoi z naręczem starych książek; ma na ich punkcie bzika. A odkąd odkryła jak się włamać do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, tajemniczy uśmieszek nie odnajduje wyjścia ewakuacyjnego z jej ładnej twarzy.

Ma ciemną skórę i krótkie kręcone włosy, które farbuje na nieznacznie jaśniejszy brąz. Nie potrafię zrozumieć jej korowodu myślenia.

Trampki znowu są brudne, wiec wiem, że przeszła całe błonia, zatopiona w morzu chaosu w swojej głowie. Nie wiem, co robi w Gryffindorze.

(Co gorsza nie wiem, co sama tu robię, ale to tajemnica, którą znasz tylko ty.)

Dowiaduję się, że drugim prefektem jest Lans Masterson. Wysoki, ciemne włosy, zdystansowany do otoczenia. Myślałam, ze zostanie nowym kapitanem Quiditcha, ale cóż. Mój kuzyn będzie musiał zmierzyć się z Harvey'em Perksem. Współczuję.

Odnajduję nazwisko Scorpiusa pośród prefektów Slytherinu. Nie podoba mi się to, że nie wiem nic o drugim wybranku Ślizgonów, synu Theodore'a Notta; jego postawa zdaję się podobna do zachowania Lansa.

(Na tak wczesnym etapie znajduje podobieństwo miedzy naszymi domami. Lepiej nie mowić tego na głos.)

Gwiazdy musiały rozsypać się po niebie, gdy moje ciało otulała ciepła woda w Łazience Prefektów. Zatrzymuję się przy oknie. Nie mogę zmazać widoku Jego ciała; czerń Jego przedramienia wypala mi dziurę w umyśle. Czuje niepokój przebiegający po łopatkach i dyskomfort, który kryje się w moich butach. Każdy krok jest niepewny.

Księżyc osiagnął swoją pełń nad Zakazanym Lasem, a ja słyszę odgłos puszczyka; każe mi dołączyć do przyjaciół w dormitorium. Nie kieruję się do sypialni dziewcząt, bo wiem, że ich tam nie znajdę. Wchodzę do chłopców. Zapach wody kolońskiej i mocnych męskich perfum unosi się w powietrzu.

(Którego jest coraz

mniej.)

Dziewczyny wymieniają się wrażeniami z wakacji, śmieją się z żartów chłopców, którzy robią wszystko, by zaznać ich bliskości. Po ziemi walają się słodkości. Ktoś przyniósł kilka świec z dołu, wiec wszystkie światła szepnęły swoje

Dobranoc.

Wiem, że jest za późno, by wszyscy tu byli. Tęsknota nie zostaje jednak na progu, gdy drzwi są otwarte. Zrzucam po drodze buty, macham do tych, z którymi wcześniej nie rozmawiałam. Spojrzenia ciepłych oczu miesza się z chłodem moich tęczówek; zimnem które zawsze czai się pod miodową zasłoną.

To co łączy mnie z Ywette; nigdy nie jesteśmy w tym samym miejscu, co inni. Nasze życie odbija się w naszych głowach jak w lustrach; dla każdego wydarzenia mamy głębsza alternatywę w naszej wyobraźni. Gubimy się w gąszczu naszych myśli i szukamy odwagi, by wyjsć im na przeciw. Dlatego nawet gdy widzę Ywette przy znajomych, wiem, że część jej daje właśnie nura do zimnej wody oceanu.

Przeciskam się miedzy przyjaciółmi, przechodząc przez łóżko. Potykam się o nogę, którą wystawia Ywette. Moja głowa opada na jej kolana; z zakurzonych płuc wydobywa się perlisty śmiech. I wiem, że znów jestem w domu.

Wtulam się w jej ramię i oddycham.

(I czekam. )

Czekam, bo wiem, że noc dopiero się zaczyna.

I wybija kolejna godzina, a ja kieruje się do drzwi. Szukam przestrzeni, szukam powietrza. Ciszy, której nie znajdę. Ciszy, którą zagłusza echo moich myśli.

Wychodzę.

Uciekam jak tchórz, bo tak na prawdę nim jestem. Boję się kolejnych kroków; jestem zawieszona między ziemią, a bezdenną przepaścią. Słyszę ciche szepty osiadające na moich plecach, ochrypłe wołanie odbijające się od pustki. Nie mam, gdzie się ruszyć.

(Strach przed lataniem, czy straceniem kontroli?)

Schodzę po schodach, jak powiedziałam innym, do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Wychodzę na korytarz. Kieruje się na błonia, by uporządkować myśli

Stuk

Stuk

Moich butów.

Nieustające

Bum

Bum

Mojego serca.

I dłonie,

które drżą po bokach, bo nie mam pojęcia, co robię i gdzie idę.

Ktoś nawołuje mnie; wychodzi z ciemnego tunelu lochów.

Odsłania dla mnie szereg białych zębów i wiem, że kroki które słyszałam nie były moje. Należały do jego eleganckich butów.

-Myślę, że to zgubiłaś- podnosi skrawek pergaminu, ale wiem, co to jest- A najgorsze jest chyba to, że wcale nie należy do ciebie.

Obdarza mnie czystym śmiechem; żadnej fałszywej nuty.

Trzyma Mapę Huncwotów.

\- Nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś tego użyć bez pozwolenia.

\- Hmm, nie mogłem, ale chyba przypomniałem ci, że ona nie należy do ciebie.

\- Do Pottera, ale...wy się przecież nie zadajecie, prawda?- unoszę brwi w niedowierzaniu.

Wzrusza ramionami.

\- No cóż...zinterpretuj to jak zechcesz. A teraz..- poszedł do mnie, wręczając mi mapę- Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, gdzie właściwie się wybierasz?

Spoglądam mu w oczy.

\- Myślę, że nie możesz otrzymać tej informacji. Bo po prostu- rozkładam ręce, obdarzam go czarującym uśmiechem- nie istnieje.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę porę, mogłaś zmierzać tylko na Błonia. Albo do Pokoju Życzeń, ale to ryzykowne. Chyba, że może dostałaś zaproszenie na jakąś imprezę?

\- Czemu miałabym gdziekolwiek iść; w Gryffindorze mamy własną.

Wsadza ręce do kieszeni i śmieje się.

\- Co?

\- Nic. Myślałem tylko o naszym ostatnim spotkaniu. Nie wyobrażałem sobie, że Pani Prefekt ode mnie nie ucieknie.

Odwracam się, bo nie chcę patrzeć mu w twarz. Wiem, że wyobraża sobie dużo więcej niż się wydarzyło.

\- Tylko po to, żebyś tak nie mówił. I nie zobaczył jak pierwsza wychodzę z wody. Widzę to w twoich oczach; bardzo byś tego chciał.

Wskazuje na niego palcem, który krzyczy nieme oskarżenie; chcę rozluźnić atmosferę.

\- Przyznaj się, że sama chciałaś sobie popatrzeć-ścisza głos.

Wywracam oczami.

\- No jasne, Malfoy, dwukrotnie to i tak za mało...

\- Wiesz, co mówią, do trzech razy sztuka. Może wtedy to ty będziesz musiała wyjsć z wody. Kiedyś zawsze jest ten pierwszy raz.

Rzucam mu na poły zdegustowane na poły rozbawione spojrzenie i kręcę głową, ale głosik w mojej głowie puka do moich drzwi i szepcze:

krok w lewo lub w prawo

do przodu lub do tyłu.

Rusz się.

W tej jednej chwili opuszczam głowę, patrzę się w podłogę, unoszę wzrok i spoglądam mu w oczy

krótko...

Wystarczająco długo, bym nie mogła nie myśleć o nierozwiązanej zagadce.

To irytujące jak supeł w sznurowadłach albo pozwijane słuchawki.

Pytanie wylatuje z moich ust, niczym ptak, który dopiero nauczył się latać.

\- Czemu twoja ręka tak wygląda?

Chwieje się na czubkach palców, jakby nad czymś myślał. Przygryza dolną wargę, w jego oczach odzywa się tysiąc tysięcy głosów. Wszystkie krzyczą, a on mówi głosem za cichym dla Scorpiusa Malfoya.

\- Skoro przyszłaś tu z zamiarem wydostania się na błonia, może warto to zrobić...Rose.

Idzie w stronę bocznych drzwi, mierzy mnie przez chwilę wzrokiem, gdy nadganiam za jego krokami. Wiem, że myśli, że chciałam wyjsć głównymi drzwiami, a on wie, że tamte są zamykane na każdą noc.

Nagle czuję dreszcze na skórze i pocałunki zimna od szyi do pasa. Noc jest chłodna, a gwiazdy wyglądają jak sopelki lodu. Idziemy w stronę wzgórz otaczających Hogwart, a on nic nie mówi. Jakoś nie dociera do mnie, by wrzasnąć

co on właściwe sobie myśli.

Idziemy coraz dalej i jest ciemniej ciemniej aż prawie czarno a ja chyba zwariuje

(Gryffindor!- krzyczy Tiara Przydziału, a fala czerwonych szat wiruje w powietrzu, skrząc się jak ogień z paszczy smoka)

Mijamy chatkę Hagrida; jeszcze zakręt, jeszcze kilka sekund; jeszcze ostatnie rozedrgane oddechy prosto z mojej klatki piersiowej. Podpisane i dostarczane na miejsce.

To co widzę przed sobą jest tajemnicą, która zdejmuje swoje szaty wprost przede mną.

A ja zdaję się mieć dziś najlepsze miejsce w sektorze VIP.

Rozpościera się przede mną plantacja; kwitnąca paleta kolorów. Zapach magii dostaje się do mojego krwiobiegu; wiem, że żadna z roślin nie rosłaby teraz bez niej.

Na przywleczonych plastikowych krzesłach i drewnianych stołkach siedzą chłopcy; uspokajam się jednak,gdy widzę, że nie jestem jedyną dziewczyną.

Jest tu Matthias Nott, Isla Carrow, Kian i Rocco Zabini, czyli bliźniacy którzy wyglądają jakby dzieliła ich różnica 10 lat. Na jednym z krzeseł siedzi Aidan Yaxley; przyczajony jak śnieżna pantera opiera chude ramię na nodze. Przenosi kpiarskie spojrzenie z Amosa Hadijewa na mnie i nie mogę przestać myślec, że jest jednocześnie zimny ze swoimi platynowymi włosami i spala grunt pod swoimi stopami; pod jego nienawistnym spojrzeniem wszystkie plony mogłyby paść martwe.

\- Twoje włosy są tak widoczne jak znak nie sprzedajemy alkoholu nieletnim. Siedzę więc tu od jakiegoś czasu, takiego w którym ty jeszcze nic nie widziałaś: i wiesz tak zastanawiam się. – Bierze głęboki wdech; wystudiowany jak uśmieszek na jego twarzy i nikły płomyczek w szarych oczach- Co ty tu do cholery robisz?

Rozkłada ręce, patrzy się po wszystkich.

\- Serio, o co chodzi z tym gównem? To ma być jakiś wieczorek integracyjny? Nie po to tu jestem. Myślałem,że siedzenie z przydupasem Notta to szczyt, ale to, stary...nawet nie wyobrażałem sobie tak wysokiej góry do przekroczenia.

Rozumiem, że kolegą Notta miał być Amos; Aidan rzucał w niego piorunami przy każdym spojrzeniu. Nie rozumiem natomiast, czemu ten chłopak tu jest. Yaxley i on nie znoszą siebie nawzajem, a nie wyglądają na osoby, które obracają się w tym samym środowisku.

Amos siedzi z jedną nogą na krześle, a jego spojrzenie nie spoczywa na prześladowcy, ale na mnie. Chłopiec z jasnymi włosami, które pofarbował gdzieniegdzie na niebiesko kalkuluje. Jeszcze nie wiem, czy to dobrze, czy źle. Odpowiedzi nie przychodzą tu na linii nadawca-odbiorca. Jest zbyt wiele

pomiędzy.

Odzywam się, zanim wszystkie mury zamkną moje słowa w fortecy, którą się dla siebie stałam.

-A czemu tu jesteś?- przeciągam ostatnią sylabę, jakby miała trwać w nieskończoność.

Yaxley oblizuje usta, przygotowuje się do skoku...

\- Dla zabawy.

Ściska rękę Carrow, która siedzi obok niego. Wszyscy mają na sobie grube bluzy Slytherinu.

Nie mogę powstrzymać drżenia, co nie umyka Malfoyowi.

\- Rusałko, czeka cię nie lada zaszczyt- ściąga swoją bluzę jednym zwinnym ruchem, a kiedy kręcę głową, bo nie chcę przyjąć ubrania Ślizgona...

(Daj spokój, nie, nie trzeba, wcale nie ma takiej potrzeby)

Wsadza mi ją przez głowę ku rozbawieniu naszej publiczności. Czuję się jak kukiełka przywleczona na dziecinny spektakl, w którym akcja zaczyna zmierzać w niewłaściwą stronę. Zaskakuje mnie, że to Isla wstaje, by przynieść nam krzesła. Rzuca mi też ciepły koc z filuterną miną. Yaxley wygląda, jakby zaraz miała spaść ulewa gradowa.

Ciszę przełamuje Scorpius, który powoli zjada maliny spoczywające na jego dłoni.

\- Rose Weasley lubi łamać zasady, więc postanowiłem ją tu przyprowadzić. Jest nowym prefektem Gryffindoru, co na pewno bardzo by nam pomogło. Gryfoni dają nam nieźle w kość ostatnimi czasy.

Mierzę go wzrokiem.

\- Co takiego? Zawsze zdążają się przepychanki słowne.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że to tylko to?- zdaję mi się, że mogę wyczytać smutek ze spojrzenia, które na mnie spoczęło.- Na ostatnim meczu Gryfon pobił młodszego Ślizgona tylko dlatego, że odważył się zapisać do drużyny i okazał się lepszy od waszych ,,doświadczonych'' graczy. Dawno ustaliście, że Quiditch to wasza działka, rozumiemy. Ale ten dzieciak...czemu on był winny?

\- Co się stało temu chłopcu ?

\- Na prawdę nic nie wiesz?

Czuję jak czerwień całuje moje policzki.

\- Nie chodzę na mecze.- mowię zawstydzona, że nie znam opisywanej sytuacji.

\- Zrobili to w szatni i kazali mu nic nie mowić. Ale plotki szybko się rozchodzą, a malec miał rany aż do żywej skory.

\- I ja mam wam pomoc? To twój plan.

-Nie miałem planu. Aż nie nadążyła się okazja. Serio, jak długo to trwa. Niekończąca się spirala intryg i kłamstw.

Mimo że mówi o zepsuciu szerzącym się w zamku nie mogę powstrzymać dłoni przed poceniem się

( bo przecież moje życie to kłamstwo, jeden wielki fałsz, może los zawsze chciał bym znalazła się tu z nimi)

Nagle w bluzie jest mi za gorąco.

Yaxley się śmieje.

\- Masz zamiar zwołać Drużynę Ratunkową? Że niby dobrzy bohaterowie, tak? Mały Sco będzie się bawił w wybawiciela.

Drażni się z nim, ale Malfoy zachowuje zimny spokój.

Miedzy nimi leży jakaś tajemnica.

(Sekrety, za dużo sekretów. Wylewają się z każdego kąta)

\- Proponuję tylko, żebyśmy wymieniali się informacjami. Nie musimy udawać, że się wszyscy lubimy. Pomyślcie jak łatwo będzie prześcignąć pozostałe domy. Te ciągłe sprzeczki tylko nas rujnują, przez co wypadamy blado w rankingach. Nawet gazety wyśmiewają się z tego jak dwa domy, które stanęły przeciwko sobie podczas wojny, staczają się razem na dno. Na wzór Ministerstwa. Dajemy tylko dodatkowe wynagrodzenie tym świniom na górze. Robimy dokładnie to, czego od nas oczekują. Mam tego dość. Wystarczy.

Aidan bawi się palcami Isli, ale wiem, że słucha słucha każdego słowa, które mówi Malfoy. Być może po raz pierwszy,wydaję mi się, że targa go jakieś ludzkie uczucie.

\- Gdybym nie był jedyny, dawno zrobiłbym z nimi porządek.

\- Przemoc rodzi przemoc, naprawdę jesteś taki ślepy?!-wybucha Amos;

jego twarz czerwienieje- Wylewanie gniewu na innych, nawet jeśli na to zasługują, jeszcze nikogo nie zaprowadziło daleko.

\- Wiec może będę pierwszy.

\- Pierwszy, żeby spłonąć od własnego ognia. Być może.

Uwaga, która zabrzmiała jak groźba. Co raz większej liczbie słów tutaj nadaje się taką wymowę. Nie ważna jest etymologia, wszystko zamienia się w ten sam brzęk, który nie pozwala mi spać.

Kłótnia wisi w powietrzu jak zapach zaczarowanych roślin.

Na horyzoncie pojawia się jednak niespodziewana gwiazda. I szybuje prosto w naszą stronę. Jej cień pada, miedzy nami.

A ja już wiem już wiem, że znów się myliłam i co raz co raz więcej wiem. A uczucie jest przyjemne w moim ciele, mimo że mój umysł krzyczy, że nie che nic więcej słyszeć.

Nie rozumie, nie potrafi, nie ważne

Wszystko

Powinno być ciche.

Przed nami stoi Albus i jest tak samo zaskoczony moją obecnością jak ja jego.


	3. zawsze będziemy

Uwaga! Mam parę ważnych dla fabuły uwag:

1\. Kanon jak już pewnie zauważyliście nie jest do końca zachowany. To się będzie zdarzać w tym ficku, bo czasami jest on zbyt wiążący.

2\. Biorąc pod uwagę, że w świecie czarodziei jest się pełnoletnim w wieku lat 17, będę traktować tu 16 latków jak 17 latków itd.

3\. Na potrzeby ficka wiek, w którym zostaje się prefektem lub kapitanem drużyny to 16, a nie 15 lat, czyli 6 rok zamiast 5. Wytłumaczenie prawdopodobnie znajdzie się w opowiadaniu (nie będziemy udawać, że nie widzimy tej zmiany, nie? :))

To tak, żeby na razie uniknąć pytań.

Komentarze, głosy, dodawanie do listy czytelniczej to szeroki uśmiech na mojej twarzy!

Enjoy :)

Albus cały czas patrzy na mnie swoimi zielonymi tęczówkami. Jest smutny i pogrążony w myślach, a na jego ramionach znajduje się ciężar ostatnich lat. Trzyma dłonie w kieszeni i udaje, że to wszystko nie miało miejsca. Przez krótką chwilę jest tylko białą kartką, która czeka na zapełnienie.

\- Jak tam moja mapa, Rosie? Przydatna?

\- Nie inaczej.- odpowiadam- Szkoda,że nie wypatrzyłam cię na Błoniach z twoimi kolegami Ślizgonami.

Wzrusza ramionami.

\- Ja też jestem w Slytherinie. Nie uważasz, że to naturalny stan rzeczy?

-Tak samo naturalny jak bycie w posiadaniu mapy, którą miał James?

Unika mojego wzroku. Goni uciekające wytłumaczenia, chwyta je za ogon.

\- Mam lepsze kontakty ze swoim bratem niż ty. Czy choćby z twoim własnym jak się nie mylę.

Kręcę głowa, wciąż nie mogę tego zrozumieć..

\- Al, już nie wiem w co mam wierzyć. Cieszę się, że masz, najwyraźniej, dużo przyjaciół. Ale jak stare jest to kłamstwo? Że jesteś outsiderem, który trzyma się z daleka od dzieci arystokratów? Martwiliśmy się o ciebie.

( Zawsze był samotnikiem. Miał kilku cichych kolegów, nigdy nie myślałam, bo dlaczego)

\- Nie wiem, czy nie wolałabyś wybrać niewiedzy, kuzynko. W każdym razie może dla wszystkich będzie tak lepiej. Rosie, zanim mnie ocenisz, spróbuj mnie zrozumieć.

Kiedy zaczynam myśleć, że minęły całe stulecia, a dzień nie przyszedł. Kiedy gwiazdy wciąż świecą przytłumionym blaskiem na nieboskłonie. Kiedy sen zakrada się pod moje powieki, chociaż zawsze będę słuchać.

(W nadziei, że coś się zmieni, ktoś powie głośno stop,zabłądziliśmy, czas zawracać.

Ale nic się nie dzieje)

Malfoy mówi, że na nas już pora. Że musi mnie odprowadzić, inaczej Gryfoni rozpoczną awanturę. Żartuje, wiem, że żartuje.

Yaxley rzuca jeszcze kilka komentarzy, ale w zasadzie wygląda, jakby wcale nie zależało mu, by nas zatrzymać.

(Zaczynam się obawiać. A może zawsze jestem wystraszona)

Wspinamy się na wzgórza, ale on radzi sobie lepiej. Nawet w ciemności wiem, że ma umięśnione łydki. Mógłby być kapitanem drużyny Quiditcha, a został prefektem. Gdy przypominam sobie słowa, które powiedział dzisiejszego wieczoru, być może rozumiem.

Jest kimś, kto może coś zmienić. Głosem nowego pokolenia, które zostało skrzywdzone. Nigdy nie prosiło o nic, co otrzymało w prezencie z już odwiązaną kokardą.

Widzi, że nie mam siły, więc wyciąga do mnie rękę. Chwilę patrzę na nią; walczę z swoją dumą i z serią daj spokój, przestań, nie potrzeba...

Aż w końcu chwytam ją i pomaga mi wejść na kolejny szczyt. Moje dłonie są lodowate jak zawsze, ale ze zdziwieniem dociera do mnie, że jego prawie nie różnią się temperaturą. Są pomiędzy zimnymi, a ciepłymi. Chłodne. Nie jest to nieprzyjemne uczucie.

-Wybacz za Yaxleya. Jest ciężki; wszystkim daje czasem w kość. Gdy widzi, że nic nie wskóra zazwyczaj odpuszcza.-mówi, wciąż nie puszczając mojej ręki, a ja jej nie wyrywam.-Wiele razy mu się oberwało za swoje teksty, ale nic go to nie nauczyło. Za wiele osób wciąż pozwala mu na robienie z siebie ofiar, a starczyłoby komuś powiedzieć...

Uścisk jest mocny, pewny, solidny.

Słowa, które opuszczają jego usta nie podobają mi się. Chce pozostać jak najdalej od tego chłopaka z srebrnymi włosami i pustymi oczami. Nie chcę nic wiedzieć o Aidanie.

-Czemu w ogóle się z nim zadajesz? To dureń.- mowię, a w moim głosie jest więcej emocji niż powinno. Zauważa to, może zawsze będzie.

(Muszę przestać tak myśleć)

-Ludzie są bardziej skomplikowani niż na to wygląda, Rosie.

Zanim słowa wyparują szybciej niż woda, wyrzucam z siebie.

-5 lat, Malfoy. Szósty rok i nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, kiedy przeszliśmy do fazy ,,mówimy sobie po zdrobnieniach"

Odwraca się do mnie i czuję jak przyciska ramię do mojego ciała.

(Powietrza)

-Nigdy nie jest za późno.

Idziemy dalej. Odwraca się tak szybko jak poprzednio. Ciągnie mnie w stronę zamku, gdy znajdujemy się na płaskim terenie niedaleko chatki Hagrida. A ja nie mogę przestać zastanawiać się, co by powiedział, gdyby nas zobaczył. Pewnie nic. Hagrid zawsze był w porządku.

Gdy dochodzimy do zamku otwiera mi drzwi; wchodzi za mną. Zostały one dorobione jako jedne z wielu wyjść ewakuacyjnych po wojnie. Łatwiej się otwierają,nawet gdy są zamknięte. Starcza zwykła Alohomora. Często zapominają o ich istnieniu, wiec nawet różdżka może okazać się zbędna. Zupełnie jak teraz. Jesteśmy w tunelu prowadzącym do Slytherinu, ale on nie zamierza iść spać. W jego oczach nie ma zmęczenia, ale jest coś innego. Może samotność. Tęczówki chłopaka są szare jak niebo nad Hogwartem, gdy zbiera się na deszcz. Zastanawiam się jak wiele ulew wydostało się z tych oczu. Czy była to tylko mżawka.

Jedna,

dwie.

Nagle rozumiem, że jestem zbyt blisko ściany, a on nie ma zamiaru się ruszyć. Studiuje moje rysy twarzy; pieg po piegu albo jestem szalona. Mam paranoje, tak?

(Nic nie rozumiem.)

Zbliża usta do moich i wacha się wacha się przed pierwszym krokiem.

Scorpius Malfoy nie wie, co zrobić. Jest bezradny tak jak ja.

Zbliżam się i nasze usta łączą się w krótkim pocałunku. Zaledwie muśnięcie. Czuję jak jego ręka zaciska się na moim ramieniu, pojawiają się czerwone ślady, które widzę w słabym świetle lamp.

Nie całuje mnie drugi raz, ale śmieje się, przykłada palec do ust i ciągnie mnie za sobą.

(Chcę za nim podążyć.)

Idziemy korytarzem, aż słyszymy głosy Prefektów Naczelnych. Chowamy się we wnęcę, aż przejdą, zajęci swoimi sprawami. Skręcamy ponownie i słyszymy głos Flitcwicka.

Malfoy ciągnie mnie w stronę drewnianych schodów, wchodzimy, niemal wybiegamy po stopniach. Ciarki znaczą moje plecy, adrenalina płynie w moich żyłach. Jest jak paliwo, które pozwala mojemu ciału dotrzeć tam, gdzie nie powinno.

Jesteśmy na wieży zegarowej.

Wzdycham. Widzę gwiazdę po gwieździe. Są teraz bliżej nas, a on ciągnie mnie do barierki. Przez chwilę patrzę, obserwuję, tonę. Widzę sylwetkę Zakazanego Lasu, gdy wychylam się tylko troszeczkę mogę zobaczyć teren przy zamku, który w dzień usłany byłby punkcikami czerwieni, błękitu, żółci...i zieleni.

Nawet nic nie mówi. Chcę go spytać, czy przychodzi na tą wieżę. Czy wie, jakie historie się za nią skrywają. Na pewno je zna.

(Połamane mechanizmy zegara, który już nie bije. Próby zrobienia z niej miejsca pamiątkowego, które wciąż pozostają tylko planami Dyrektorki.)

A on już niczego nie planuje. Jego usta są w zagłębieniu mojej szyi i wokół kołnierzyka. Sama kieruje swoje palce, by rozpiąć guzik

Jeden drugi chociaż jeszcze trzeci.

Przesuwa mnie ku ścianie pewnym ruchem, żeby zapewnić mi bezpieczne oparcie.

Poświata księżyca oświetla jego rysy. A ja myśle, że wciąż mam na sobie jego bluzę. Ściąga ja przez głowę i chcę mu dziękować, bo jest gorąco gorąco gorąco

Ściąga moją bluzkę i czuję jak wiatr zostawia zazdrosne pocałunki na mojej skórze.

Scorpius rownież pozbywa się swojej bluzki. Patrzy mi przez chwilę w oczy i wiem, że jest szurniety. Wyrzuca bluzkę przez okno. Szybuje w dół przez wysokość czterech pięter.

-Będą mieli powód do plotek- rzuca, wzruszając ramionami jak mały chłopiec.

Wbija się w moje usta bez ostrzeżenia i wiem, że nasz skradziony czas nie potrwa wiele dłużej. Pocałunek jest pośpieszny, jakby za naszymi plecami było słychać kroki, których częstotliwość narasta z każda minioną sekundą.

Smakuje malinami; to dziwne uczucie.

(Słodkie, słodkie uczucie)

Moje zmysły są przyćmione; nie mogę zrozumieć, czemu to on dostał mój pocałunek.

Myślę o nocy w łazience prefektów, gdy trzymał się blisko mnie, by mnie drażnić. Raz nasze głowy prawie się zetknęły. Pływaliśmy w wodzie pełnej bąbelków, ale on nie bał się intymności. To byłam ja.

(Dziwny, dziwny chłopak.)

Zostawia jeszcze jeden dwa pocałunki na mojej klatce piersiowej i oddycha głęboko, zanim pomaga mi zapiąć guziki mojej wymiętej bluzki. I wręcza mi bluzę, jakby zawsze należała do mnie. Nie protestuję. Zapamiętuje tylko, żeby schować ją na dnie kufra, gdzie nikt nikt jej nie zobaczy i mi nie zabierze.

Łapie moją dłoń, wyjmuje nowoczesne pióro i pisze coś na mojej dłoni.

Przytyka ją do mojego serca i uśmiecha się z delikatnością, której nie rozumiem.

\- Postaraj się tego nie rozmazać, dobra?

Drewniana podłoga skrzypi z każdym jej krokiem. Przymierza jakąś sukienkę, a rudowłosa udaje, że nie patrzy. Czyta tomiszcze oprawione w zniszczoną skórę, które wzięła z jej kolekcji. Zawsze zabiera jej najdziwniejsze książki. Ta nie jest inna. Opowiada o wróżbach i o ich pokryciu z rzeczywistością w oparciu o bardzo szczegółowa analizę. Dziewczyna docenia profesjonalizm lektury, aczkolwiek księga zawiera też wiele nieścisłości dotyczączych przyszłości, która skrywa pod swoją połyskująca kurtyną to, co jeszcze ma nadejść.

Ciemnoskóra brunetka wybrała sukienkę; prosta, biała, z paskami odsłaniającymi połacie skóry na plecach. Nie może zapiąć suwaka. Nie sięga. Ale rudowłosa może pomoc. Odkłada książkę niemal z nabożną czcią i podchodzi do niej powoli. Trzęsą jej się dłonie, gdy zapina suwak i prosi ją w myślach, by nic nie wyczuła. Palce dotykają jej skóry przez ułamek sekundy, a ona cał e. Odsuwa się i pakuje torbę, wrzucając wszystko, co ma pod ręką. Ma nadzieję, że ona tego też nie zauważy. A przede wszystkim, tego że jest tchórzem, straszliwym tchórzem. Bo sama już to wie.

Obudziły mnie promienie światła, które wczepiły się w moje rozczochrane włosy jak złociste palce i błądziły po mojej skórze. Wtedy zdawało mi się, że jeszcze śnię. Naprawdę kończę dopiero teraz, siedząc przy stole w Wielkiej Sali. Gwar wciska się w moje uszy. Gwar już taki jest. Wścibski i niedyskretny; najgłośniejszy, gdy mu się nie przerywa i próbuje się go ignorować. Zawsze znajdzie swoją drogę, by zagłuszyć nasze myśli.

Mój tost tonie w miodzie, ale ja myśle o czym innym, przygotowując sobie śniadanie. Na pewno nie o umiarze. Chcę więcej informacji; liczę, że one coś odmienią, chcę pomocy.

Odpowiedzi

jak znowu przemówić swoim prawdziwym głosem.

Nie bać się sprzeciwić, zrobić zmianę. Ale nigdzie nie ma instruktora.

Dlatego jest tak, jak jest.

Szukam jednak szarych tęczówek, pośród tłumu. Może się mylę, może ktoś jest.

Ywette wyrywa mnie z zamyślenia, wskazując na Lansa Mastersona.

\- Wymężniał przez wakacje. Gdyby nie był tak skryty, miałby wokół siebie grupę dziewczyn.. Nigdy nie wiem, gdzie się podziewa. Raz widziałam go w bibliotece.

Wzdycha.

\- Jasne. Może powinnaś go spytać?

Mowię bez zastanowienia, bo patrzę na Malfoya, który rozmawia z Nottem. Dwoje prefektów, którzy, zdaję się, dobrze się znają.

\- Ja powinnam? TO ty będziesz chodzić z nim na patrole i rozdzielać się obowiązkami. Dziwi mnie, że jeszcze o tym nie myślałaś.

(Nie myślałam, bo myślenie mnie przeraża. Za każdym razem)

\- Czatowanie w kąciku z Tajemniczym Don Pedro, wielki dzięki.

\- Niektórzy dostają od życia przystojnych amantów, inni...przypalonego tosta na śniadanie! Dlaczego to zawsze jestem ja?!

Ogląda swoje pieczywo z każdej strony i posyła mi rozbawione, zbolałe spojrzenie.

Wskazuję mój talerz:

\- Twój przynajmniej nie utonął w nadmiarze słodkości. To tak częste w tych czasach.

Śmieję się razem, z nią, ale odwracam wzrok. Przenoszę spojrzenie na stół Ślizgonów stojący po przeciwnej stronie sali. Mogę dostrzec znajome twarze. Wszyscy mają na sobie schludne szaty, są gotowi na to, co otwiera przed nimi ten rok. Wielu Gryfonów jest jeszcze w codziennych ubraniach, ponieważ nie zdążyli przywyczaić się do szkolnego trybu.

Wstają dwie sylwetki na tle zieleni. Widzę jak Scorpius wychodzi z Albusem. Dociera to do mnie jak powtarzający się sygnał.

Nie ukrywają już swojej znajomosci.

Siedzi na korytarzu w swojej wyprasowanej szacie i wypolerowanych butach. Cały czas przekłada nogę. Nigdy nie czuła się dobrze w tych ubraniach, ale oszukiwała.

Jak to mówią; udawaj, dopóki tego nie osiągniesz. Patrzy na głowy uczniów wychodzących z Wielkiej Sali.

Szuka konkretnej blond grzywy. W jej oczach odbija się zbyt wiele tym samych kolorów, nie potrafi wyróżnić tego konkretnego odcieniu. Nagle kolorowe pasma znaczą swoją drogę przez tłum. Schodzi z parapetu, zanim zorientuje się, że tam siedziała. Bierze głęboki wdech i czeka. I czeka.

(Zawsze będzie.)

-Dziwna noc za nami, prawda?- pytam szczupłego Ślizgona z oczami zawsze utkwionymi w jakimś odległym punkcie.

Jego cera poznaczona jest drobnymi bliznami na wysokości szczęki, które wcale nie odbierają mu urody. Oczy wpadają w głęboki odcień brązu, nos ma lekko skrzywiony i zadarty. Mimo niedoskonałości, a może dzięki nim, sprawia wrażenie zwykłego, miłego chłopaka.

Uśmiecha się kącikiem ust.

\- Rose Weasley. A jednak. Jednak postawiłaś się w to mieszać.

-W zasadzie nie wiem w co mam się mieszać, Amosie.

Wzrusza ramionami.

-Te pogmatwane kontakty miedzy lwami i wężami. Ciekawe. Zastanawiałaś się może czasem, czyje ugryzienie jest gorsze?

-Obawiam się, że moje przyziemne życie nie obejmuję takich dywagowań. Zastanawiałam się za to, co właściwie tam robiłeś?

-Oj, proszę teraz bawisz się w Yaxleya?

Skręcamy, a on rozgląda się i ciągnie mnie do wnęki. Widzę w jego oczach pretensję za zadawanie pytań.

(Codziennie widzę każdy odcień tęczówek, w żadnych nie widzę gotowych odpowiedzi, jesteśmy zamkniętymi wrotami nieczekającymi dłużej na otwarcie)

\- Znalazłem się tam podobnie jak ty. Przypadkiem.

\- Co to ma w ogóle znaczyć? Zawsze jest jakiś powód.

-Mój przyjaciel zadaje się z nimi. Szliśmy Błoniami i zgarnęli nas po drodze. Nie zamierzałem uciekać jak ostatni frajer.

-Za to spędziłeś cały wieczór w nieprzyjemnych towarzystwie, he?

Oddycham i opieram się o ścianę po przeciwnej stronie.

\- Matthias Nott. To o niego chodzi, prawda? Yaxley miał do niego pretensje, że z nimi poszedłeś...

Wyrzuca ręce w powietrze i patrzy mi w oczy.

(Smutek i złość. Czy to obce mi uczucia czy te najbliższe?)

-Aidan ma pretensję nawet za to, że oddycham tym samym powietrzem. A ostatnio rownież do Matta.

Patrzę przez okno, bo wszystko rozumiem. I tak, nie powiem tego, co przysiadło na końcu mojego języka. Szczypie, kłuje i chce wydostać się na wolność. Wiem, że on wie, że ja wiem. Ja wiem, że on wie, to co wiem ja. Nie ja powinnam ogłosić to całemu światu.

Moja rola się tu kończy. Jestem tylko statystą w jego życiu. Może nawet nie. Suflerem kogoś innego; kogoś, kto nigdy nie pozwoli mi wejść do gry.

-Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć...no wiesz, że według mnie jesteś w porządku. Nie chciałam tam być tak samo jak ty. Ale oboje coś na tym zyskaliśmy, nie? Ważne informacje.

Widzę, że się zastanawia, przez sposób w jaki zwija usta.

-Tak. Choć ty zyskałeś na tym więcej, co? Albus Potter okazał się nie być tym kogo zgrywa.

Uśmiecham się; triumf. Widzę jak wszystkie karty rozkładają się przede mną na stole. Wystarczy sięgnąć i odczytać tyle znaczeń tyle znaczeń ile kart. Sekret po sekrecie.

\- I to jak. Możesz mi powiedzieć, co o tym wiesz?

Śmieje się. Brzmi czysto, euforycznie i zdrowo. To przyjemny dźwięk; jeden z tych, które chciałoby się słyszeć każdego dnia.

-A co ja będę z tego miał? Bo wiesz, to mój kumpel z Domu. Braterska solidarność.

-Czyli ty też go dobrze znasz? To chcesz mi zdradzić?

Zakłada mi rękę na ramiona i pcha mnie przez pusty korytarz. Czuję się inaczej z tą nową znajomością. Jestem lekka jak piórko i szybuje w świetle wpadającym przez witraże. Całe napięcie znikło, gdy los oświecił mnie swoim przelotnym uśmiechem. A ja myślę, że to się zdarza. Wtedy kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewamy. Nie wiemy, kto skrywa klucze do naszego szczęścia pod swoim kołnierzem.

\- Spróbujemy znaleść odpowiedzi, słoneczko.


	4. czasem jesteśmy

Amos usiadł obok mnie na schodach wychodzących na Błonia. Większość uczniów odrabiała prace domowe pod dachem, a dzień był szary jak woda pod taflą lodu, który nadejdzie za klika miesięcy. Lato odwróciło się do nas plecami i czekamy. Jesień wydaje się okresem przejściowym, miedzy wolnością a obowiązkami. Jakbyśmy przekroczyli kolejny próg naszego życia tylko jedną nogą. Wciąż wspominamy pocałunki słońca na naszych skórach. Wystarczyła jedna noc, by ówczesne promienne słońce przykryło się kołdrą grafitowych chmur.

Chłopak jest szczupły, ale nie jest mu chłodno. Po jego twarzy błąka się uśmieszek.

(O czym myśli, gdy mówi słowo po słowie?)

\- Kontakty Slytherin-Gryffindor były napięte już za czasów naszych rodziców...a nawet wcześniej. Al obawiał się, co może spotkać obie strony. Pomyśl tylko, to byłby istny skandal. W Domu był dla wszystkich uprzejmy, więc zjednał sobie przyjaciół. Jest bardzo...taktowny. A chyba wiesz, że Slytherin oznacza, również braterstwo.

Mrugam, jakby chciała zobaczyć coś bardziej przejrzyście

(Ale i tak widzę nagą prawdę w każdym detalu)

\- Pamiętam, jakie zamieszanie wywołał przydział Albusa do Domu Węża. Nie schodził z nagłówków gazet. Rozumiem, czemu nie chciał prowokować plotek. Pragnął spokoju. Nie łatwo być synem Pottera...ani Weasley'a i Granger jeśli o to chodzi.-mówię.

Jego wzrok spoczywa na mnie, jakby wszystko wiedział. Każdą małą tajemnicę,

\- Tak, musicie się czuć niewystarczająco dobrzy. Powiedz mi, no wiesz, tak jak mówi się obcemu człowiekowi, którego spotyka się w kryzysowej sytuacji. Którego masz więcej nie spotkać. Powiedz mi Rosie...czy ty się tak czujesz?

Nic nie mowię. Nie znam tego chłopaka. Jest najbardziej szczerą osobą, jaką spotkałam.

(To takie rzadkie.)

Przechyla się do tyłu i patrzy w niebo. Nie wiem, czego tam szuka. Szarość bez granic.

-Wiesz, ja mam czasami na odwrót. Po nas, Ślizgonach, oczekuje się najgorszego.

Śmieje się, a ja się rozluźniam. Chcę wiedzieć więcej.

\- Masz bułgarskie nazwisko- niemal szepcze, ale po chwili znajduję odwagę i odzywam się głośniej- ale prawie nie słychać obcego akcentu. Wychowałeś się tu, prawda?

-Jesteś bystra. Moja rodzina była jedną z tych, które uciekały podczas rewolucji. Powiedzmy, ze nie była do końca..no wiesz...niewinna.

Przełyka ślinę. Wbrew sobie kładę dłoń na jego przedramieniu, by dodać mu otuchy. Wiem, że dźwiga ten ciężar samotnie, jak Atlas, musi trzymać swoje niebo

(I to, co nim nie jest)

-Sprawa była dużo bardziej skomplikowana. Moje kuzynostwo wzięło ślub z nieczystokrwistymi. Ba, nawet z mugolami. Ale rodzice musieli za wszelką cenę związać się z Voldemortem. Robili straszne rzeczy. A ja byłem ich małym koszmarkiem, uwierz mi.

Wiem, że za tymi słowami kryje się wiele smutku, ale wierzę też, że mały Amos był bardzo

upartym dzieciakiem.

-Myślę, że to twoja kolej, słoneczko.

-Uważasz, że to jakiś handel wymienny?-odgryzam się ku jego rozbawieniu.

-Niech ci będzie. Coś ci może powiem...

Drzwi od zamku otwierają się i zamykają pod wpływem wiatru.

Ktoś kładzie rękę na moim ramieniu i ten dotyk mnie wybawia. Wybawia mnie, bo nie chcę zdradzić swoich sekretów. Uśmiech staje się gościem na mojej twarzy na tak krótko; jest niegrzeczny, wychodzi po angielsku. Osobą, która nad nami stoi jest Ywette.

(Wcale się nie cieszę)

-Wszędzie cię szukałam. Cały czas znikasz; już myślałam, że się na mnie obraziłaś..

Patrzy na mnie a potem na ŚLIZGONA. Chce bym ją przedstawiła.

(Kapitalnie, Rosie, gratulacje)

\- Ywette, to Amos Hadijew z naszego rocznika. Amos, to Ywette Dyer, moja przyjaciółka.

Siada między nami. Wiem, że sobie nie pójdzie. Lubi robić mi na złość. Jest ciekawa, co takiego wyrabiam z tym dziwnym chłopakiem.

\- Miło cię poznać. I fajnie, że nie uciekasz z krzykiem.

Puszcza jej oczko, a ona rozumie. Ma gdzieś te nieustanne wojny. Zupełnie jak ja. Zupełnie jak Amos.

(Może jest nas więcej?)

Gra bezpiecznie. Dlatego nigdy się nie parzy. Jej serce wznawia swoje wołanie; wołanie do tego co nowe, dzikie, niepoznane. Czasami. Czasami chodzi swoimi szlakami, tymi, które ona wytacza. Nie chce wydeptanych ścieżek, dłużej jej nie interesują. Odstraszają ją, jawią się w jej najgorszych koszmarach. Ale są jej częścią. Bo zawsze były. Bo gra bezpiecznie.

Takie tajemnice szepcze wiatr, a ptaki powtarzają. Nikt nie słucha uszami. A może jednak?

Stoję pod prysznicem i pozwalam chłodnej wodzie spłynąć po moim nagim ciele. Widzę swoje odbicie w kabinie. Rude rozczochrane włosy, które kończą się trochę przed ramionami.

Gdy są mokre zaczynają się kręcić. Duże, ciemne, nieobecne oczy. Moje ciało posiada krągłości, które mi nie przeszkadzają. Już nie. Nigdy nie miałam figury modelki, ani dużych piersi. Wychodzę, zgarniając ręcznik, którym się wycieram. Patrzę jeszcze raz na swoje odbicie w lustrze i myślę, że prysznic nic mi nie dał. Czysta i wykąpana, wciąż myślę o tych kilku słowach.

( Woda nie zmazała natrętów. Ktoś coś mogłoby się ich pozbyć)

Postaraj się tego nie zmazać.

(Jasne, dobra, załatwione)

Zadbałam o to.

Zapisałam to, o czym miałam pamietać na końcu notesu.

I co z tego.

Wciąż nie wiem, co z tym zrobić.

Północ.. Hol hieroglifów.

Nigdy tam nie byłam. A już na pewno nie w bladym blasku księżyca.

Biały okrąg za oknem zdaję się mnie obserwować, niecierpliwie się.

Dziewczyny śpią, a ja czytałam do późna podręcznik w Pokoju Wspólnym. Nie chcę zawieść rodziców. Tak poza tym, nie wiem, czy mi się do czegoś przyda to zielarstwo. Jedno jest pewne, nie znoszę go.

Czasami jestem nierozważna. Zaglądam do szafy, żeby nie robić hałasu wyjmuję pierwszą z brzegu bluzkę i wczorajsze dżinsy. Zakładam baleriny i sięgam klamki. Czasami nie chcę grać bezpiecznie. Czasami pora zacząć grać nieczysto.

Albo chociaż inaczej.

Schodzę po schodach.

Tup tup tup

Wszystko wydaję mi się takie głośne. Krew szumi mi w uszach, a serce bije w rytm zwariowanego tańca. Znowu to robię.

Tym razem dla niego. To się nie zdarza nawet czasami.

Zamek nocą wygląda jak odmieniony budynek. Jest stary jak wszystkie baśnie. Nic tego nie zmieni. Piętno czasu, piętno wydarzeń, piętno...tajemnic.

Wyciągam z kieszeni mapę Humcwotow i stukam w nią różdżką. Linie mapy oplatają pergamin czarną pajęczą nicią. Każdy drobny szczegół rysuje się przede mną. Mój mały świat w moich drobnych rękach.

Hol Hieroglifów. To nieuczęszczany korytarz na pierwszym pietrze. Nieuczęszczany bo prowadzi donikąd. Nic tam nie ma, oprócz dziwnych znaków na ścianie. To ślepy zaułek Hogwartu.

Obserwuje jak kropeczka z nazwiskiem Scorpius Malfoy zbliża się w moją stronę. Pragnie zajść mnie od tylu. Gdy przychodzi odpowiedni moment odwracam się i staję twarzą w teraz z jasnowłosym, jasnookich chłopakiem. Jest jak piana morska u brzegu.

Założył zwykłą bluzę z kapturem i brązowe spodnie, a ja jak czasami się składa, stoję zbyt blisko niego.

Uśmieszek.

\- Znalazłem tę mapę w pociągu. Wypadła ci, gdy zdejmowałaś bagaże. Nawet nie słyszałaś jak za tobą wołałem.-wzrusza ramionami, trzymając ręce w kieszeni.- Oddałem ją tobie nie Potterowi, ale powiedziałem mu o tym. Pozwolił mi jej nie zwracać. Zrobil to wyłącznie dla mnie.

Nic ni rozumiem. Czerwień kocha moje policzki, rumienię się i jestem różą, która boi się zakwitnąć.

\- Może powiesz mi skąd ją wzięłaś?

Odchrząkuję. Czas na przemowę. No cóż czasami. Czasami trzeba. A może wcale nie?

Mówię, mimo wszystko:

-Daj spokój. James zwinął ją z biurka ojca, ja zwinęłam ją z biurka Ala. Chciałam...zaznać trochę swobody.

-Dlaczego mam wrażenie, Rosie-zaczyna się bawić moją ręką, a ja drżę drżę, bo nie wiem, nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieję i czemu tu jestem- że uciekasz przed samą sobą, co?

Całuję mnie, a smakuję miętą, a jego dotyk jest subtelny jak piórka.

Czuje się, jakbym unosiła się na pierzach.

Odrywam się z wysiłkiem. Nie patrzę na niego, ale pytam:

\- O co chodzi, do cholery, Malfoy? Nie przypominam sobie byśmy wymienili więcej niż te kilka przelotnych słów. I tych podczas pojedynków stoczonych na łączonej OPCM. Czemu robisz to, co robisz?

\- Nawet nie pamiętasz. Widziałem cię raz na meczu. Graliśmy z waszą drużyną. Wpadłem na ciebie koło szatni po naszej wygranej. Miałaś taki nieobecny wzrok. Wpatrywałaś się w szatnię Gryfonów i na coś czekałaś. Odpowiadałaś machinalnie na pytania, nawet nie wiedząc z kim rozmawiasz. Wymamrotałaś coś, że czekasz na Ywette. Zacząłem cię obserwować, bo nie mogłem przestać myślec, co siedzi w twojej głowie.

Przewraca oczami, gdy widzi mój zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy. Gdy dostał pozwolenie, nie ma zamiaru się zamknąć.

-Wybacz, trochę przypomniałaś mi o zagubionym chłopcu, którym kiedyś byłem. Czułem się niemal jakbym patrzył ma siebie z przeszłości.

Opieram się o ścianę.

\- I co? Już taki nie jesteś?

-Musiałem się zmienić, inaczej doprowadziłbym siebie do szaleństwa, patrzyłem na ciebie i widziałem, ze nieudolnie skrywasz obawę, myślisz, co sobie o tobie myślą koledzy, rodzina... Jak wszystko tyle razy roztrząsasz i starasz się zrobić to, co powinnaś. Najlepiej jak się da.

Ale nigdy to, co byś chciała. To czego pragniesz.

Czuje jak złość uwalnia się z mojego ciała, czuję jak adrenalina ogrzewa je i zdaję się, że płonę płonę od żaru własnego wstydu.

-Zdaję się, że świetnie mnie rozpracowałeś. Pozwól, ze ja zrobię to szybciej niż ty.

Byłeś smutny jako chłopiec i martwiłeś się tyle, co ja, ponieważ rana na twoim ramieniu to nie wypadek. Ktoś ci ją zadał, tak? Grasz w drużynie Quiditcha, ale nie jesteś kapitanem, bo ręka nie przestaje ci dokuczać. Poza tym świetnie się uczysz, bo chcesz udowodnić swą wartość. Stąd stanowisko prefekta. Może ja muszę dorównać moim rodzicom, ale ty musisz zmazać ich grzechy.

Oddycham. Podnoszę wzrok. Milimetr po milimetrze, aż w końcu patrzę w jego szare tęczówki. Boję się, że go zraniłam. Może nie powinnam opłacać prawdy prawdą.

Czasami jest ona zbyt bolesna.

\- Gdyby to był turniej zdobyłabyś wiele punktów, ale nie główną pulę. A poza tym, nic nie muszę. Problem polega na tym, że chcę.

I tak cie przebiłam-myślę, bo siedzi we mnie dziewczynka, która chciałaby wygrać.

-Lumos- szepcze cicho jak to się robi pośród nocy.

Złote światło pada na ścianę poznaczoną hieroglifami. Przypomina mi mapę Huncwotów spisaną archaicznymi symbolami.

Upominam siebie, by powiedzieć koniec psot, a gdy już wyjęłam różdżkę to rownież ją zapalam.

-Interesują mnie-mówi jeden z dziwnych chłopaków, których znam. Być może najdziwniejszy-Lubię znaki. Dlatego wziąłem numerologię, astronomię i wróżbiarstwo, a ty? Spotkamy się gdzieś?

Słyszę iskierkę nadziei, która mogłaby ulecieć jak powietrze z pękniętego balona. Jednak dziecko nie zgubi swojego szczęścia.

-Numerologia i wróżbiarstwo. Rodzice nie są zbyt zadowoleni z drugiego wyboru; sama nie wiem, czemu to zrobiłam. Nie chcę znać przyszłości. Ale chyba, chyba nie chce się ograniczać, a przy tym jeszcze bardziej obciążać. Prawda jest taka...że nie jestem zadowolona ze swoich wyborów do tej pory.

Przegryzam wargę i potarzam jak mantrę mów mów mów dalej

\- Może te będą lepsze-kolejne słowa wydostają się z moich ust i jestem lżejsza. To niewiarygodne.-Więc wzięłam ten przedmiot. Ten, numerologię i ONMS dla Hagrida.

Nie może stłumić lekkiego chichotu, a jego ręka drży, bo światło przesuwa się po ścianie, jakby chciało od nas uciec.

-Wasza rodzina kocha tego starego olbrzyma. Uważam, ze ta dość...urocze.

Spogląda na mnie z ukosa i wiem wiem o czym myśli.

Jest późno i sen zaczyna o sobie przypominać sen.

-Może kiedyś mnie do niego zabierzesz? W ramach przyjaźni, międzydomowej?

Mierzę go wzrokiem. Milimetr po milimetrze. Od stóp do głów.

-Mówisz serio, że chciałbyś go poznać?

Wzrusza ramionami, jakby wypowiedzenie tych słów, nie stanowiło dla niego problemu. Jakby nie był synem własnego ojca.

Znów czuję jego dotyk na dłoni, obraca pierścionki na moich palcach. Jego też są pełne ozdób, ale wśród nich pełno drogich kamieni. Ukoronowaniem jego prawej ręki jest pierścień z literą M na środkowym palcu. Dostrzegam subtelną aluzję. Nie nosi go na serdecznym palcu.

Obserwuje go, a on spieszy, by udzielić mi odpowiedz.

-Rosie, to nie do końca tak jak myślisz. Rodzice o mnie bardzo dbają, ojciec spędza każdą wolną chwilę ze swoją rodziną. A z matką zżyłem się podczas samotnego dzieciństwa. Miałem kilku przyjaciół, ale w zasadzie...Dwór Malfoyów to straszne zadupie.

Puszcza mi oczko, a ja wolę by było ciemno ciemno. Nie gaszę jednak różdżki. Nie szepczę: Nox.

-Pierścień na środkowym palcu symbolizuje nazwisko, ród. Prestiż, o który nie dbam. Poza tym, teraz niekoniecznie kojarzy się w ten sposób.

Podnosi lewą dłoń i wskazuje pojedynczy maleńki srebrny pierścionek z zielonymi kamieniami, które błyszczą się jak łzy w dziecięcych oczach.

-Ten jest od ojca. Nie chcę być pionkiem swego rodu i oczyścić jego imię. Uwierz mi, przodkowie nie byliby mi wdzięczni.

-A więc, czego pragniesz?

Robi się nieśmiały po raz pierwszy od początku naszej rozmowy.

Spogląda chłopięcym wzrokiem na palce lewej dłoni. Myśli, zastanawia się. W końcu dotyka moich również drugą z nich.

\- Chcę by rodzice byli dumni ze mnie, dla mnie, dla siebie i dla świata. Nie dla ludzi, którzy nigdy nie byliby naszą prawdziwą rodziną. Chcę żyć swoim życiem według własnych zasad. Wierzę w zmianę, Rosie.

-Ale zmianę dla siebie, dla rodziny..- zaczynam wymieniać monotonnym głosem, a on się nie obraża.

Nasz śmiech łączy się w idealną całość, którą żal wyciszać.

-Jest trochę za późno byśmy tu byli. Nawet na łamanie zasad.

-Czyli widzimy się na lekcjach?

-Jasne. Ale najpierw odprowadzę cię, chociaż do momentu, w którym rozchodzą się nasze drogi.

(Do momentu, w którym wciąż możemy udawać, że jesteśmy z tym samych baśni.)


	5. kiedyś zapomnimy

Myślę, że nie jestem uczciwy. Kiedy ta Ruda Rusałka stała przede mną nie przeszło mi nawet przez głowę by wyznać jej, że naprawdę dobrze udaje. Całe lata widziałem, że trzymała wszystko na krótkiej smyczy, a zawsze zachowywała się w sposób od niej oczekiwany. Wydawała mi się zimna jak na Gryfonkę, jakby pod jej maską niezachwianej pewności kryła się otoczka z czystego lodu. Al mimo że nie ma z nią takiego kontaktu jak dawniej, wie, że otwiera się przy ludziach, na których najbardziej jej zależy. Kiedy Profesor wyznaczył mnie po raz pierwszy, bym pojedynkował się z Rose Weasley zauważyłem, że jej pewność siebie to skrywane spięcie, brak umiejętności relaksu. Musiała być czujna.

/Każdy czekał aż w końcu się potknie; odwróci się plecami do życia, które atakuje z każdej strony świata. I nie uznaje kompromisów./

To była pierwsza bitwa z tą dziewczyną i udało jej się wygrać. Natychmiast podbiegły do niej koleżanki, których chichot odbijał się od grubych ścian sali do ćwiczeń. Gdy zobaczył mnie Rocco wygwizdał mnie, a potem pocieszył i poklepał po ramionach. Oczywiście, kolejnym razem odegrałem się na sławnej uczennicy Domu Lwa.

Jedynym momentem, w którym zobaczyłem u niej jakąś obawę i zastanowienie

/żal?/

był ten, o którym jej powiedziałem. Wydawała mi się bardziej złożona niż sadziłem, bardziej skomplikowana od Ślizgonek, które prowadziły swoją grę wyłącznie dla siebie.

Nic do niej nie czuję, ale ona sprawia, że coś czuję. Cóż mogę poradzić, że jestem ciekawski? I doskonale wiem, gdzie to prowadzi, dziękuję.

Kolejny kawałek drewna kruszy się pod siłą ognia. Jasnowłosy chłopiec obserwuje.

Trzask polana zagłusza niekończący się kurs myśli, które pojawiają się i znikają tak szybko jak cyferki na transakcjach bogaczy takich jak jego rodzina.,Pokój Życzeń to głuche miejsce, które pozostaje głuche na świat. Słyszy tylko zachcianki używającego jego magii. A jest nim Jasnowłosy chłopiec, który obserwuje.

Delektuje się prywatnością, która jest jego daleką znajomą. Sławny chłopiec, który musi szukać oparcia w innych. Prycha. Probuje wszystkim dowieść swojej wartości, czy tylko tak mu się wydaje? To czego pragnie, nie zawsze pokrywa się z tym, co robi. Chce się wychylić, ale rana na ramieniu nie przestaje piec.

Boi się, że ktoś zada mu kolejną. Nosi piętno. Piętno rodziny, piętno dzieciństwa...

Piętno tajemnic.

Tajemnic, które leżą na widoku i nikt po nie nie sięga. Skrywa je cienka woalka kłamstw i niedomówień.

Kto ją zerwie?

Niewidzialny głos w umyśle chłopaka szepcze tak dobrze znajomą mu frazę:

Niech przedstawienie się zacznie.

A dziecko Domu Węża wie, że gdy maszyna zostanie uruchomiona musi trwać w swoim niekończącym się procesie.

Życie mogłoby być znacznie prostsze, ale na szczęście nie jest trudniejsze. Człowiek przyzwyczaja się do wymagań otoczenia; kiedyś może przestanie być zwierzęciem, które musi dostosować się do stada, by przetrwać.

/ A może stanie się nim na zawsze./

Wiążę krawat przed pozłacanym lustrem w męskiej łazience Slytherinu. To pomieszczenie o ścianach z czarnego kamienia, w którym znajduję się zdobiona wanna, a za pół-ścianką szereg pryszniców. Rozświetla je słabe zielone światło kandelabrów. W powietrzu unosi się para i zapach kosztownych perfum uczniów Slytherinu.

Spod prysznica wychodzi Nott, a zaraz za nim przed moimi oczami pojawia się Hadijew. Ich mokre stopy zostawiają ślady na posadzce. Ślad za śladem.

Jak wyciosane w marmurze. Nie mogę się powstrzymać od lekkiego uśmieszku, który znika, gdy widzę speszoną minę Amosa. Twarz Matthiasa jest spokojna; wyraża wyzwanie. Nie należy do ludzi, którzy nie potrafią walczyć o swoje. Jak każdy, woli zachować pewne rzeczy dla siebie, ale zawsze patrzy człowiekowi w oczy. Jest blady, ma ciemne włosy zaczesane do tylu i mnóstwo kolczyków na lewym uchu. Jeden na wardze. Spędzę z nim wiele czasu tego roku, jako, że jest drugim prefektem.

\- Na prawdę nie musisz się mnie wstydzić, Amos. A i matrwić, że wszystkim rozpowiem.

Zaczerwienił się w okolicy uszu i zdaje się, że poprawił ręcznik wokół bioder.

-Nie muszę ci nic udowadniać.

Wzdycham. Nigdy do niego nie trafiłem. Raczej był indywidualistą o dość dziwnym charakterze i trzymał się na uboczu.

/To nie powód, dla którego unika towarzystwa, jak widać/

-Nie proszę cię o to. Naprawdę. Nott, rozumiem, że widzimy się na patrolu?

Kiwa głową. Amos nie wie co zrobić, więc sięga po swoje ubrania i wychodzi z łazienki. Nott najwyraźniej nie ma takich planów. Być może czeka, aż ja to zrobię.

Mylę się, bo podchodzi do jednej z umywalek, opiera się o nią i spogląda w swoje odbicie w lustrze bez żadnego wyrazu.

-Wiedziałeś, że nasi rodzice się przyjaźnili? Mam tu na myśli naszych ojców...

Odwraca głowę ku mnie. Przełykam ślinę, bo nie lubię, gdy ktoś mówi o przeszłości taty. Nawet jeśli są to dobre wspomnienia.

\- Tak jakoś słyszałem...

/Nie tyle, ile bym chciał. Lub powinienem. Nic nie wiem o tym chłopaku/

\- Jak to się stało, że jesteśmy w tym samym domu, na tym samym roczniku, mieszkamy w tym samym dormitorium, a do tego mam dobre kontakty z Rocco i Albusem, a jesteśmy sobie prawie obcy?

-Minęliśmy się. To się zdarza. Wiesz, czasami ogląda się na ludzi, których zostawiło się gdzieś za sobą i nie wie się, czemu nie ma ich w twoim życiu.

Opieram się o ścianę i wkładam ręce do kieszeni. Jestem ciekawy jak potoczy się ta rozmowa.

/Merlinie, chyba moja najgorsza cecha/.

-Pamiętam, że na czwartym roku przemyciłeś do szkoły whiskey swojego taty. Gdy cie nakryłem, spytałeś, czy mam ochotę. Miałem jak cholera. Dobrze się nam gadało, ale po pijaku to chyba trochę, co innego, nie?

Śmieję się, choć nie pamietam bym planował wydać z siebie podobny dźwięk.

-Nie wiem, mam chyba mocną głowę, a ty?

\- Niestety, nie do końca- mówi, wyciągając w moja stronę rękę.- To jak, zaczniemy od nowa? Wybacz, że nie w gustownym wdzianku i tak dalej.

Patrzy na ręcznik zawiązany na swoich biodrach. Przybrał krzywą minę, ale wiem, że w ten sposób pyta mnie, czy mi to nie przeszkadza.

-Nie krępuj się. Każdy czuję się komfortowo w czym innym-mrugam do niego, bo wydaję mi, że rozluźnię atmosferę i pokażę, że nie mam uprzedzeń.

-Scorpius Malfoy.

-Matthias Nott. Od tego roku twój największy koszmar.

Zanim wyjdę, rzucam jeszcze:

-Już nie mogę się doczekać.

Dzisiejszy dzień jest pasmem pustych godzin, jeśli pominąć, że być może zyskałem nowego przyjaciela. Lekcje mijają powoli jak ptaki, które zdają się przeszywać niebo w porannym rozespaniu. Jedynymi zajęciami, na które czekam jest Numerologia.

Obraz minionego wieczoru nawiedza moje myśli, kiedy nie jestem niczym zajęty. Czuję, jakbym był w labiryncie i z każdą sekundą przechodzącą do historii zbliżał się do jego środka.

/Mam świadomość, że nie oznaczyłem zakrętów/

Kiedy słońce opuszcza swe błyszczące promienie, jakby w próbie dotknięcia wzgórz, kieruje się na Numerologię. Myślę o tegorocznych listach ze szkoły, w których dyrektor Mcgonnagal prosiła o potwierdzenie chęci uczestnictwa w zajęciach wybranych w trzeciej klasie i wskazanie przedmiotów, które chcemy zdawać na Owutemach, by móc się przygotować do zdawania z nich egzaminów. Oczywiście.

Z niczego nie zrezygnowałem, chociaż wiem, że są to jedynie przedmioty, których uczę się hobbystycznie.

Eliksiry. To na nich muszę skupić się najbardziej. Interesuje mnie praca ojca, ale nie na zasadach, jakie zostały mu zaoferowane. Chcę pomagać ludziom i uwielbiam sporządzać wywary. Są dla mnie jak zagadka, którą należy rozszyfrować, by otrzymać upragniony efekt; bezbłędny, idealny cel.

Przypominają mi to, co kocham: siedzenie wieczorami nad ciągiem liczb, z których każda ma swe magiczne znaczenie, spoglądanie na gwiazdy w próbie połączenie ich w konstelacje. Gdy byłem mały zawsze szukałem moich własnych, choć nie potrafiłem ich dostrzec.

Scorpius Hyperion.

/Gdzie znajdują się moje bliźniacze odbicia?/

Kiedy docieram do sali większa część klasy jest już obecna. Nie mam z kim usiąść jako, że Rocco omija ten przedmiot szerokim łukiem, a Isla jest zbyt ambitna i wzięła prawie każdy przedmiot dodatkowy, więc ten musiał pójść w odstawkę. Mimo, że niejako ujawniłem swoją znajomość z Potterem

/ściany szepczą i mają uszy, nie znoszę tego łajdactwa/

siedzi z Nottem. Mógłbym do nich dołączyć, gdyby nie to, że wszystkie ławki obok nich są już zajęte. Al spogląda na mnie i wzrusza ramionami w niemych przeprosinach:

Stary, nie mogłem nic zrobić.

Kiwam głową. Widzę Rose, ale siedzi z dziewczyną, którą musi być Ywette. Otacza je duża grupa śmiejących się Gryfonów.. Odwracam wzrok. Przecież, czego innego miałem się spodziewać? Nawet mnie nie zauważyła.

/ale mogę sprawić, że zobaczy/

Miałem możliwość usiąść sam w pierwszej ławce, ale z cała miłością do Numerologii, nigdy nie zajmę miejsca tak blisko tej profesor. Życie mi miłe.

Dostrzegam wolne miejsce obok chłopaka z jasnymi włosami i niebieską grzywką.

Powstrzymuje śmiech. No cóż, skoro los tego pragnie...Nie zaszkodzi spróbować go poznać.

Kiedy stawiam swoją skórzaną teczkę na biurku i z gracją opadam na krzesło Amos zdaje się myślec to samo, co ja.

„Ciekawe"

Spogląda na mnie zamyślonym wzorkiem. Widzę, że prawie spał, zanim się pojawiłem.

-Chyba będę musiał cię trochę podręczyć-odzywam się- Jakoś wytrzymałeś mnie na Błoniach, więc teraz chyba też dasz radę, co?

Próbuje przybrać luzacką pozę, ale wyglada na jeszcze bardziej zakłopotanego.

\- Byłeś chyba dość zajęty Rose, więc wszystko to, co irytujące skupiło się na niej.

Tego się nie spodziewałem. Myślę sobie, że może polubię tego chłopaka, który wyłożył karty na stół.

\- Masz charakterek. Ale chyba nie próbujesz mnie zagiąć, nie? Przez tą całą-przesuwam palcami po włosach i obracam palcem w powietrzu-no wiesz...sytuację w łazience.

Przewraca oczami, wyglądając przy tym jak postać z kreskówki.

-Serio? Będziemy rozmawiać teraz o naszych życiach miłosnych, bo spróbowałem jedynej taktyki, byś się przymknął? Zawsze ubierasz zdania w słowa w taki sposób, by brzmiały jak dobry żart.

-Próbuję być miły.

Patrzy na mnie z powagą, jaką rzadko się widuje.

-Może za bardzo się starasz. Wychodzi sztucznie.

Prostuje się na krześle, a on już myśli nad pytaniem.

\- O co chodzi z Weasley?

\- Przypadek, jak sądzę. Podobnie jak to, ze znalazłeś się na plantacji truskawek.

-Nie zamierzasz po prostu powiedzieć prawdy?

Próbuje się złościć, ale wychodzi mu raczej śmiech.

-Nie mam pojęcia dla czego to robię, ok?

Podczas lekcji nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed ukradkowymi spojrzeniami w kierunku Weasley. Była pochłonięta nauką, ale widziałem rozproszenie w kącikach jej oczu. Nie mogła się skoncentrować. Zupełnie jak ja.

Nie wiedziałem jednak, czy to z mojego powodu. Ani razu na mnie nie spojrzała.

Jakbym nie spotkał jej w łazience prefektów, a ona nie widziała mnie nago.

Jakbym nie pisał po jej ręce flamastrem i nie całował jej na Wieży Zegarowej.

Od czasu do czasu jej koleżanka zerkała do jej zeszytu, żeby zobaczyć, co notuje.

Miałem wrażenie, że Rose zaprzestaje wtedy wykonywać swoją pracę i zapomina, gdzie przed chwilą znajdowały się jej myśli. Trochę mnie to bawiło.

/Wiem, że nie powinno/

Gdy lekcja dobiegła końca, Ywette położyła jej rękę na ramieniu. Minęły swoich przyjaciół, wymieniając z nimi kilka żartów i zaczęły iść w nasz stronę.

/W jakim pokręconym świecie ja w zasadzie żyję?/

-Hejka, Amos- mówi ciemnoskóra dziewczyna, a ja patrzę na nią, na niego, znów na nią i na Rose.

Ywette tańczą iskierki w miodowych oczach, kiedy mówi:

-No co? Nie tylko ty miewasz różne znajomości, stary.

Wyrzucam ręce w górę w błagalnym geście.

-Czy wy spiskujecie przeciwko mnie? Czemu ja o niczym nie wiem?

\- Dzisiejszego popołudnia jest wypad do Trzech Mioteł. Jeśli czujesz się wykluczony, możesz iść z nami. A tak w ogóle, Ywette Dyer, jeśli jeszcze nie wiesz.- odzywa się, a Rose mało dyskretnie próbuje ja uciszyć.

Za bardzo macha rękoma. Łapię ją z a nadgarstek ręką wyćwiczoną przez grę w Quiditcha. Gdyby chciała mogłaby mocno złapać za drugą; przecież zna moją tajemnice. Nie rozumie jej, ale wie, że istnieje. Czasami to wystarczy. Wystarczy, by złamać czyjeś życie. Wyssać całą energię.

Patrzy na mnie, gdy podchodzę do niej bliżej i upewniając się, że oboje patrzą zakładam kosmyk włosów za jej ucho. Zauważam, że jej twarz usiana jest piegami jak niebo gwiazdami.

/Czuję jak przyciągają mnie światła latarni w bezdennej ciemności nocy. /

Kiedyś może zapomnimy...-myślę- o wszystkim tym, co było, by cieszyć się tym, co dopiero może się zdarzyć.

/Przeszłość ciąży nad nami jak cień na budynku/

Wyciągam rękę, jakbym zapraszał ją do tańca.

\- To jak, idziemy?

Zamiast położyć dłoń na moim rękawie, popycha mnie, a gdy nikt nie patrzy kopie mnie w łydkę.

-Zadajesz zbyt wiele pytań.

-I to mnie zgubi, Rusałko, i to mnie zgubi.

Trzy Miotły pachną wolnością i tym, co bliskie, znajome. Drewniane ławy nie są w stanie pomieścić dziś więcej klientów. Dzieciaki są w humorze na kremowe piwo, czyli kto pierwszy ten lepszy. Udaje nam się przecisnąć przez rozbawiony tłum i znaleść stojące miejsce przy barze. Nie martwię, się, bo zawsze je uwielbiałem. Można poczuć prawdziwy smak tego lokalu.

Rosalinda wita nas najsłodszym uśmiechem na całym świecie,a piwo jest zimne, jak powinno być. Nie spodziewałem się spędzić tego popołudnia w tym towarzystwie. Po moich kolegach nie ma śladu, ale myślę, że mogłem ich przegapić w natłoku ciemnych płaszczy i radosnych twarzy

-Rose mówiła mi, to znaczy w zasadzie nam-Ywette patrzy na Hadijewa- z tym, że on o tym i tak wiedział...że chcesz zaprzestać walki miedzy domami. Masz zamiar pilnować porządku, tak? Ale jak?

Obejmuję rękoma kufel, który przyjemnie mrozi palce. Chłód przenika rozgrzane emocjami ciało. Czuję jak myśli stają się perfekcyjnie klarowne, gdy biorę pierwszy łyk napoju.

\- Pierwszym, co należy zrobić jest naprawienie siebie. No wiecie, jak to leci, zaczynam od mężczyzny w lustrze?

Czarnoskóra dziewczyna prycha.

\- I wierzysz, że to wystarczy? Gdy inni nie bedą chcieli postępować według tego wzoru?

\- Każdy z nas musi namawiać swoich znajomych byśmy ze sobą nie rywalizowali, ale współdziałali. Nie oszukujmy się. Jesteśmy titaniciem, który zbliża się do góry lodowej. Trzeba wszystko ratować zanim utoniemy. A ja proponuje małą propagandę.

\- Nie będziemy się bawić w polityczne zagrywki- Rose piorunuje mnie wzrokiem; niebieski kolor przejrzystej wody na dnie morza powoli zmienia się w lód.

Zamarza.

-Myślałem o tym, że moglibyśmy robić jawne posunięcia i kierować akcją zza kulisów jednocześnie. Wspólna impreza byśmy mogli się lepiej poznać. Wspomaganie siebie nawzajem w nauce i zdobywanie punktów w naszej grupce. Ostatecznie przecież i tak wygra lepszy. Mieszane pary na zajęciach. Wspólne treningi Quiditcha. Może bedą na nas gwizdali, ale ktoś zawsze ulegnie nowej fali.

-Niech będzie. Jest układ-mówi Ywette uśmiechając się jak lwica, kiedy spija pianę z napoju.

Nie wierzę, że to jej prędkość na przetwarzanie tego rodzaju informacji.

-A czy reszta nie ma tu nic do powiedzenia? Na przykład ja?- odzywa się Rose.

Amos posyła mi rozumiejący wszystko wzrok i mam ochotę przybić mu piątkę.

Zakładam ramię na plecy dziewczyny i mówię, jakbym był pijany.

-Och, Rosie, ty już jesteś za. Nie bądź taka wstydliwa.-kładę głowę na jej ramieniu, a ona ją spycha.

Ląduję z głową opartą na łokciu.

\- Ja zajmę się gromadką ze Slytherinu, a Amos mi pomoże. Ty możesz kogoś przekonać do bliższej współpracy, jeśli im ufasz. A każdego zachęcaj do szerzenia przyjacielskiej postawy.

-Lwy i węże, kto by pomyślał. Współpracujący, na brodę Merlina ? To może być interesujące-mówi Hadijew ze spokojnym uśmiechem, który odwzajemnia Dyer.

Róża jest pogrążona w swoich myślach, mimo że próbuje się uśmiechnąć. Coś mi podpowiada, że ona...

Ona nie ufa nikomu.

Noc pokryła swoim całunem miniony dzień. Niebo jest prawie bezgwiezdne, dwie pojedyncze świecą na nieboskłonie. Jakby inne poszły spać, a tylko one postanowiły kłaść swój słaby blask pośród bezdennej ciemności. Może jedna jest dla mnie, a druga kto wie...

Może mam więcej szczęścia niż mi się wydaję? Na podłodze obok mojego łóżka leżą poukładane książki, nad którymi ślęczałem cały wieczór. Wciąż słyszę linijki tekstu w swojej głowie, a mój wzrok nie przyzwyczaił się jeszcze do gładkiej powierzchni otaczających mnie przedmiotów. Pragnąłbym przewijać wersy znaków wijące się jak zwoje w starych księgach i na świeżym i wyblakłym pergaminie...

Kiedy czuję pod sobą miękkie łóżko i puszystą kołdrę, moje ciało krzyczy o sen

Chociaż sekundę minutkę godzinę całą noc

Ale moje serce pragnie być, gdzie indziej, bo wiem, że i tak nie zmrużę oka. Zbyt wiele zaprząta mi myśli. Rozglądam się po pokoju. Śpią swym głębokim snem obojętni na świat. /Chciałbym móc wreszcie wypocząć./

Rocco, Kian, Albus, Aidan, Matthias, Amos.

Zastanawiam się jak blisko wszyscy jesteśmy, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości dzielą mas od siebie mile, których nie potrafimy przeskoczyć. Codziennie budzimy się w tym samym małym pokoju, ale nie tworzymy jedności. Rocco i Kian zawsze znali wszystkich. Cieżko jest ich zamknąć w tak małej grupie; mogliby dostać ataku klaustrofobii. Dzięki nim poznałem wielu uczniów ze starszych roczników, ale o ile nie jestem introwertykiem, uważam się za indywidualistę. By osiągnąć to, czego chcę, czasem musze być sam. A to nie pozwala na prowadzenie stylu życia Zabinich. Aidan nie jest prostym przypadkiem jak powiedziałem Rose. Od dziecka kręci się za Islą, bo łączy ich ta jedna bolesna drzazga; dzieciństwo.. Wychowali się w rodzinach zastępczych i wiem, że Yaxley nie był w niej szczęśliwy. Nie mam pojęcia, czy rzeczywiście gardził tymi ludźmi, czy w ten sposób próbuje jedynie zamaskować swój ból. Jego żal wydaje się być jego jasną i ciemną stroną jednocześnie. Poza tym, by nie był wobec ciebie zgryźliwy, trzeba zdobyć jego szacunek. Ja miałem taryfę ulgową z powodu mojego ojca. Jest jak nić, która łączy zupełnie dwie inne osoby. Nie mogłem, jednak nigdy się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, bo nigdy nie słuchał, gdy zwracałem mu uwagę na jego zachowanie wobec innych.

Myśląc o nim, sięgam pod materac, gdzie schowałem ostatni list od ojca. Problem Śmerciożerców przez tyle lat niejako został rozwiązany, ale poniósł rany podczas demonstracji przeciw rządowi, w którym miał być obecny człowiek, który omal nim nie został. Wszyscy znali jego przyszłość i nie poprzestali dopóki nie wywlekli go z budynku i nie przeprowadzili egzekucji na placu. Było ich dwa razy więcej niż ochroniarzy; nie potrafiłem sobie tego wyobrazić. Ojciec napisał, ze gdyby nie miał na sobie maski, umarłby ze strachu. Wiedział, że jego twarz rozpoznają nawet w Bułgarii. W takim miejscu, nie mógłby liczyć na sprawiedliwy osad mimo, że stanął juz przed sądem w w własnym kraju.

Mówi, że nienawidzi tego, ze wciąż musi nosić przebranie i wojna nic dla niego nie zmieniła. Chciałby móc być bohaterem całym sobą. Ale nie chce narażać misji, a przede wszystkim...stracić nas.

Z całymi pieniędzmi, jakie posiadają Malfoyowie, nie stać go na luksus jawności i szczerości. Cóż, chyba sobie nie zasłużył...

Składam papier powolnymi ruchami, uważając by go nie podrzeć.

Spoglądam na trzech pozostałych uczniów.

Matthias i Amos.

Matt przypomniał mi moment, w którym wszedł do pokoju i nakrył mnie z whiskey. To było dwa lata temu, a do tej pory nie zdarzyło się nic podobnego. Wymienialiśmy krótkie rozmowy. Przecież byliśmy w tym samym domu, na tym samym roczniku, spaliśmy w tym samym dormitorium. Ale nie wychodziliśmy nigdzie razem. Nott nie gra w Quiditcha, a nawet go nie ogląda. Nie znosi eliksirów. Gra na wielu instrumentach, które pochłaniają jego czas. Często robił to na imprezach i zrzeszał wokół siebie tłum dziewczyn i chłopaków.

Płacili mu, by grał ich ulubione piosenki. Wolne. Łaził z Rocco i Kianem tam, gdzie ja nie chodziłem. Kilka razy bawiliśmy się razem na imprezie w Pokoju Wspólnym i Dormitorium, ale nigdy nie mieliśmy czasu rzeczywiście porozmawiać. Oprócz tego jednego razu.

Nott ma dobrą reputację. Może, dlatego ukrywa swój związek z Amosem. Myślę, że mogł o to prosić sam Hadijew. Jego przyjaciółką jest Aisling Gonzalez, która pochodzi z Meksyku, ale jej ojciec jest Brytyjczykiem. Mówiła dobrym angielskim, ale nie odnajdywała się wsród uczniów, którzy patrzyli na nią z góry. Ma biedną rodzinę, a sama nie posiada statusu czystej krwi. Nigdy nie była pewna siebie, ani gotowa osiągnąć swoich celi za wszelką cenę. Jest najbardziej sympatyczną osobą, jaką widziałem w tym domu. Cóż, jej znajomość z Amosem to nie zaskoczenie. Wiem, że ma też kilku znajomych w Ravenclawie, a szczególnie Hufflepuffie, /nie znam szczegółów./

W końcu myślę o Alu, który pozostaje tajemnicą dla tak wielu osób. Ścisnąłem jego dłoń pierwszego dnia szkoły i przez sześć lat utrzymywaliśmy cichą przyjaźń. Na początku nie kryliśmy jej, ale bardzo szybko zobaczyliśmy tego skutki. A rana na moim ramieniu, którą miałem jeszcze zanim pojawiłem się w Hogwarcie, była bolesnym przypomnieniem, że nie pragnę ryzykować. W domu cześć osób wiedziała, ale nie sądzę, by się tym przejmowali. Wielu z kich interesowało się Potterem i chciało mieć go za przyjaciela..

Niestety, cóż, on nie ma tak dużych potrzeb. Nie jest ani trochę podobny do Jamesa.

Wstaję, zmęczony myśleniem, i narzucam na siebie cienką, zamszową kurtkę.

Każdy mój krok jest głośniejszy od poprzedniego, a ja nie mogę się powstrzymać.

/Śpieszy mi się./

Żałuje, ze nie mam mapy, którą posiada Rose. Wzdrygam się przez każdy szept obrazów wokół mnie, każdy szmer w ciemnym kącie. Gdy docieram do odpowiedniego korytarza sunę ręką po ścianie. Nie patrzę się przed siebie, a gdy szepcze Lumos jest za późno, by się cofnąć.

Wpadam na Rose, która trzyma w ręku kawałek pożółkłego pergaminu. Unosi wzrok jak spłoszone zwierze.

-Musiałeś przyspieszyć. Cały czas patrzyłam na ten znak-szepcze.

-Mogłaś się odezwać.

-Jeszcze liczyłam, że może się rozmyślisz i sobie pójdziesz. Jeden prefekt włóczący się po nocy, naprawdę wystarczy.

Słyszę głos Profesor Mcgonaggal. Jeszcze raz naciskam na ścianę i pojawiają się w niej drzwi, które otwieram i szybkim, niedbałym ruchem wpycham Rose do środka. Nie utrzymuje równowagi i wpada na ścianę. Mierzy mnie ostrym wzrokiem.

\- To nie jest spojrzenie, które śle się swojemu zbawicielowi. Jestem twoim bohaterem, Rusałko.

-Tak. Już. Na pewno. Przestań mnie tak nazywać.

Pcha mnie na krzesło, które dałbym głowę, ze dopiero się pojawiło.

Unoszę ręce.

\- Zwolnij, Weasley, bo nie nadążam.

Opada na siedzenie na przeciwko i rozkłada mapę na biurku.

\- Przyszłam tu poczytać, a teraz będę sprawdzać, kiedy będę mogła stad wyjsć. Czemu wydaje mi się, że to mija sie z celem, Hmm?

\- Zawsze mogłaś zostać w Pokoju Wspólnym. Często przychodzisz tu, żeby zagłębić się w jakiejś lekturze, Rosie?.

Mruczy i kiwa głowa. Jej twarz wykrzywia grymas, którego jeszcze nie widziałem.

-No jasne. I patrzeć jak moja przyjaciółka rozczarowuje się z tym pacanem.

Zakładam ręce i śmieję się dobrodusznie.

\- A więc o to chodzi. Myślisz, że nie widzę, co masz do tej dziewczyny, kochanie?

Milion ogni. Milion ogni w jej jasnych oczach,

-Myślisz, że będę tego słuchać? Nie masz prawa tak do mnie mowić. Nie jestem ci nic winna.

\- Oddałaś mój pocałunek. A nie wydajesz się tyle rozmyślać o mnie, co o dziewczynie, która nie widzi twoich prawdziwych uczuć.

Nachyleń się w jej stronę i przyglądam się,

/Nasze oczy się nie spotkają, tak?/

Widzę ból na jej twarzy i słowa słowa, które drżą na czubku jej języka i muskają wargi, ale nigdy nie ujrzą światła słonecznego. Bo nie chce mi się postawić. Bo z milczeniem zgodzi się na to, co zaoferuje jej los. A ja tego nie chcę. Nie pragnę, tego dla niej,Chcę, żeby potrafiła powiedzieć nie, zasługuje na więcej.

Kładę dłoń na jej ręce;ona zamierza ja zabrać, ale w kończy się wycofuje.

Jest zagadką, która rownież chcę rozwiązać. Może sama pragnie zostać odkryta.

Zbliżam usta do jej ust, ale ona wstaję jak oparzona. Jakby zapomniała, o czymś o czym powinna pamietać.

/Reputacji, oczekiwaniach, rodzinie, historii, kulturze, tradycji, o wszystkim o czym można/

Mowię szeptem, bo nie chcę przekrzyczeć tego momentu. Wiem, że Rose zmaga się ze swoimi duchami tak jak od zawsze robiłem to ja.

\- Wiem, że się niepokoisz. Wiem, że uważasz, że to co dzieję się między nami jest niemożliwe. Ale czy mogłabyś dać sobie pomóc?

-Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy! I nigdy nie potrzebowałam! Poza tym, Malfoy, przejrzyj na oczy. Kim ty w ogóle jesteś, byś niósł ludziom rozwiązania ich problemów?

Widzę łzy w jej oczach, więc siadam, żeby nie wywierać na niej presji.

W moich dłoniach pojawia się filiżanka ciemnej kawy. Moje spojrzenie tonie w jej odmętach, gdy udaje mi się z siebie wydusić.

\- Kimś, kto cierpi jak ty.

Upada na ziemię i opiera się o kanapę. Przeczesuje włosy dłonią jak robię to czasem. Chowa twarz w dłonie i mamrocze:

-To wszystko to jakiś czysty obłęd.

Uśmiecham się, chociaż tego nie widzi. Uśmiecham się, zanim o tym pomyślę.

/To skarb/

\- Wiesz, wyglądasz obłędnie na tej zimnej podłodze, odstawiając tą swoją dramę, ale myślę, że prezentowałabyś się znacznie lepiej na sofie obok mnie.

/Albo nie do końca obok/

Unosi głowę, wyciągam do niej rękę, a ona ją chwyta. Wczołguję się na wersalkę jak małe dziecko i przypadkowo siada blisko mnie. Jej ramię dotyka mojego i zanim się ode mnie odsunie, kładę dłoń na oparciu tak, że dziewczyna znajduje się w moich objęciach..

Przesuwam je milimetr i moje ramię ląduje na jej ramionach.

Przesuwam placami po jej nagim karku, czuję jak się spina, co przyprawia mnie o nostalgiczny nastrój. Bawię się włosami na jej karku. Je rude włosy są związane w niedbały kok, mimo że zwykle są proste i wyczesane.

Spogląda na mnie i po chwili zastanowienia kładzie głowę na moim torsie.

Zaskoczenie przechodzi po skórze jak dreszcze, zapalając milion iskier w moim ciele.

Jej dłonie są zimne, gdy je ściskam, więc próbuję je rozgrzać. Myślę o kominku i natychmiast ogrzewa nas swoim ciepłem. Patrzę jak polana kruszą się pod siła żywioły i jak jej bariery ponownie pękają.

Podnosi głowę tak, że znajduje się na mojej szyi i składa pocałunek na linii mojej szczęki.

/Drżę/

-To, co wydarzyło się na Wieży Zegarowej. Chcę tego więcej niz powinnam. Chcę, tego chociaż nie powinnam.

-Tylko ty ustalasz zasady. Możesz robić co ci się podoba, Rusałko.

Przykładam usta do jej ucha i szepcze.

/Teraz wiem, że na pewno usłyszy/

-Szczególnie w mojej obecności. Szczególnie ze mną.

Gdy się odsuwam w moich dłoniach pojawiają się dwie szklanki pełne Ognistej Whiskey.

Rosie sięga po jedną i z początku się krzywi, ale widzę, że zaczyna jej smakować. Uśmiecham się z satysfakcją. Mam ochotę się śmiać, ponieważ wygląda to tak, jakbym miał zamiar ją upić i wykorzystać. W rzeczywistości, jestem zwyczajnie ciekawy. Ciekawy, czym ta Rusałka jest naprawdę.

Wypija prawie jednym łykiem i odstawia z brzękiem szklankę.

Rozpuszcza włosy i uśmiecha się niepewnie. Czochra swoje włosy i widzę, źe zaczynają się falować.

-Cholera, mam dość tego udawania.

Nasze usta się łącza, gdy nachlam się zaledwie centymetr w jej stronę.

Ma długie paznokcie, które wbijają się w moją szyje.

/Pieprzyć to./

Klęka, więc oplatam jej nogi moimi. Jej usta smakują angielską herbatą i kruchym ciastem. Smakują jak ciepłu dom, którego nigdy nie miałem.

-Jeśli chcesz mogę zabrać cię jeszcze raz na Wieżę. Albo możemy złamać jeszcze więcej reguł. W każdym miejscu w Hogwarcie. Masz Mapę Huncwotów, ale na pewno nie byłaś wszędzie.

Oddaje kolejny pocałunek.

-Wiem, to szaleństwo.

Odrywa się ode mnie. Wgłębienia na mojej szyi, ślady po jej paznokciach, mogłyby być tatuażami wyrytymi na mojej skórze na zawsze.

Jej dotyk był chłodny, ale przy niej było mi ciepło. Gdy mnie opuszcza czuje chłód, który skrada się po moim karku.

Mimo to, widza entuzjazm w jej oczach. Tym razem śmieją się razem z nią.

Pije drugą szklankę whiskey z przymkniętymi oczyma i pokazuje mi miejsca na mapie.

Wieża Astronomiczna.

Jezioro.

Sklep.

Pralnia.

Izba pamięci.

Lochy.

Piwnica.

Tajna trasa do kuchni.

Pokój run.

-Czy teraz kiedykolwiek powiemy: koniec psot?- pyta, obgryzający paznokieć.

Jej oczy są wrotami pełnymi tajemnic...

I oceanem obietnic, który skrzy się wszystkimi odcieniami niebieskiego.

-chyba powinienem odsunąć się od wody, żeby nie utonąć. Szkoda, że nigdy nie robiłem sobie zbyt wiele z takich ostrzeżeń.


	6. zrobimy to wszystko

Dni są mirażami, które majaczą przed naszymi oczyma. Pojawiają się i znikają. Nie przestajemy gonić iluzji wymalowanych na naszym nieboskłonie.

Nie ma dla nas spoczynku, póki wciąż widzimy nad sobą błękit sklepienia. Jesteśmy jak Atlas, który na swoich ramionach nosi ciężar życia.

Powiedziałabym, że jest inaczej. Że wszystko jest tutaj po to, by zostać. Każdy dzień jest wieczny, każde spojrzenie nieulotne. Ale mam dosyć kłamstw. Kaźdy dzień jest obecny w naszej przyszłości, ale niepowzięte szanse nie będą czekać na nas wiecznie.

Powiem prawdę. Będę gonić miraże jeszcze szybciej. Bo nie mamy nic innego.

Tym razem nie będę robić tego samotnie. Tym razem nie będę gonić obcych mi obrazów. Będę walczyć o to co MI drogie. A on...On może mi pomóc

(?)

Może wskazać mi drogę.

(Może mnie zrujnować)

To my...

MY zrobimy to wszystko..

Pokój Gryfonów jest miejscem wiecznego hałasu. Przystanią temperamentu i odwagi. Czuję się jak rozbitek. Jakbym zeszła z kursu na obcą ziemię.

Nie znoszę czerwonego. Nie podoba mi się jak chełbi się swoim blaskiem złoto naszego godła. Cierpię, gdy muszę patrzeć na zakłady, przekomarzanki, rozmowy o dziewczynach Gryfonów z mojego rocznika. Udaję, że ich lubię, bo tak jest łatwiej.

Zawsze się zgadzam na wszystko, co podtyka mi los.

(Oprócz tego jednego razu)

-Rose, gdzie ty znowu odpłynęłaś?- krzyczy Malcolm o ciemnych blond lokach i nieschodzącym z twarzy uśmiechu.

Nachyla się nade mną, opierając się o zagłówek kanapy.

\- Wiesz przecież, że zawsze słucham, o czym mówicie. Mam wszechstronną uwagę.

Zakłada ręce na biodra.

-No jasne, wal. Co to było?

Nie mam pojęcia.

-Znowu narzekaliście na tych Ślizgonów.

Śmieje się. Spogląda po chłopakach i zaczyna wolno bić brawo.

-Śliscy strasznie panoszą się na boisku. Cały czas maja treningi. Nie mogłabyś podtemperować trochę swojego kuzyna? Jak tak dalej pójdzie będziemy grać w Wielkiej Sali, a naszymi obręczami będą świeczniki przy nauczycielach.

-Przesadzasz.

\- Lans był na patrolu i ten jak mu tam, Matthias Nott...a i Scorpius Malfoy, pieprzyli coś o rozejmie, kiedy kazał im zejść z drogi. Od lat panuje niepisana reguła, gdzie przewijają się patrole konkretnego domu. Po co je teraz zmieniać?

Wzruszam ramionami.

(Udaję, że nic o tym nie wiem)

-Nie mam pojęcia, może po to, żeby żaden dom nie mógł kontrolować swojego obszaru i oszukiwać?

\- A gdzie ty się podziewałaś, co? Lans patrolował sam, a ma na ciebie ochotę, za to ręczę. Tak nie przystoi, Rosie.

Zamiast wstać, uśmiecham się zalotnie, chcąc obrócić to wszystko w żart.

-Jestem Weasley. Chłopcy mają na mnie ochotę.

Udaję niewzruszoną, ale nie podoba mi się sposób, w jaki patrzy na mnie Malcolm. Jakbym była jego ofiarą.

Chłopcy posyłają sobie pełne zrozumienia spojrzenia, a ja wstaję.

Wychodzę.

Uciekam, nie pokazując tego po sobie.

Odchodzę.

Opuszczam to towarzystwo, machając im na dobranoc.

Zostawiam za sobą słodki uśmiech.

\- Jakby Lansowi zależało, sam by mnie znalazł. Nie będę zanim chodzić. Równie dobrze, mogę patrolować sama.

Wychodzę z Salonu. Wychodzę na Błonia.

Powietrze jest jesienne, wilgotne, przesycone myślami i wspomnieniami.

Myślę, co by się stało, gdybym dokonała innych wyborów. Czy cały świat, jaki teraz mam, zamieniłby się w gwiezdny proch. Pod jednym z drzew widzę Ywette zaczytaną w jakiejś lekturze. Powiedziałabym, że ziemia jest zimna, ale ona sobie nic z tego nie robi. Nie przejmuje się takimi rzeczami.

Nie mogę zmienić kursu moich pragnień. Wzrok ucieka w stronę tajemniczego miejsca, które odwiedziłam razem z jasnookim blondynem, którego powinnam nienawidzić.

Przypominam sobie słowa własnego ojca, dawno juz zapomniane. Kiedyś powiedział mi, że musze być we wszystkim lepsza od młodego Scorpiusa.

Nie jestem pewna jak Wąż się uczy, ale może podświadomie wzięłam to sobie do serca.

Chcę iść an plantacje. Nawet jeśli zastałabym tak kogoś, kogo nie planuję spotykać.

(Nie mogę.)

To, że noce należą do nas, nie znaczy, że to samo tyczy się dni.

(miraży na naszym nieboskłonie)

zawracam. Moje kroki podążają do biblioteki. Gdybym wyjęła mapę, byłyby wyłącznie kleksami na starym skrawku pergaminu.

Wpadam na pomysł.

\- Że wcześniej o tym nie pomyslałam- mruczę, przykładając różdżkę do przedmiotu.

Spod niej wylewa się sieć oznaczeń, które przybierają kształt ścian, pomieszczeń i przemieszczających się odcisków butów z imionami i nazwiskami wypisanymi eleganckim pismem..

Szukam właściwego oznaczenia w skąpym świetle jesiennego popołudnia.

Amos Hadijew.

(Mój potencjalny, szczery przyjaciel)

Jego kropka znajduje się na jednej z pustych sal. Kiedy spod niej wychyla się znak Matthiasa Notta, zauważam Ala maszerującego w moją stronę.

(A więc ktoś znalazł mnie sam)

Nachyla się nade mną i uśmiecha się na widok mapy.

-Wiesz, czasami by mi się przydała. Ale widzę, że się z nią nie rozstajesz, co?

-Daj spokój. Po prostu ułatwiam sobie życie.

-Nie wydaje mi się. Mam dla ciebie propozycje.

Patrzę na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

-Jako, że zawiązał się miedzy nami ten dziwny sojusz, tak Sco mi powiedział, może chcesz do nas wpaść wieczorem ? Trochę pogadamy. Mogę ci pożyczyć Niewidkę.

Jego oczy się śmieją, a ja nie mogę odczytać, jaki to dźwięk, tak jak nigdy nie potrafiłam dociec, jaki kolor mają jego tęczówki.

-Tylko wiesz, Rosie. Tym razem to na prawdę mam na myśli pożyczyć, cholera.

\- Język Węża?

-Nie, język Stanowczego Albusa Severusa, wkurzonego ma swoją zdradziecką kuzynkę.

Podnoszę ręce do góry.

-Mogę przyjść, kuzynie. Wszystko, bylebyś przestał mowić o sobie samym w trzeciej osobie.

Mój uśmiech kryje coś więcej niż zaciekawienie, coś więcej niż tylko uległość. W krzywym grymasie moich ust kryje się triumf. Będziemy juz razem, wiec nie będę musiała przemierzać zamku sama jak patyk, który może zostać rzucony przez wiatr gdzie indziej.

Nie pójdę sama do pierwszego miejsca z mojej listy.

Zrobimy to wszystko..

(Razem?)

Nie wracam do Pokoju Wspólnego, chociaż chciałabym się przebrać. Chcę uniknąć pytań. Może umiem trochę udawać, ale kłamstwa nie idą mi jak z płatka. Cóż, to coś co odróżnia mnie od Wężów. Kiedy zauważam na mapie Scorrpiusa kręcącego się przy lochach razem z Albusem, rozumiem, że czekają na mnie. Jest wieczór, ale nie noc. Na korytarzach błąkają się pojedyncze dusze, pary zajmują ciemne kąty a ostatnie przyjacielskie śmiechy ulatują w słodkim wieczornym powietrzu.

-Dziwi mnie, że nie skorzystałaś z opcji incognito, panno Weasley-śmieje się Al.

Udaję opanowaną.

(Jak zwykle. Ciekawe, co kurwa by zrobili, gdybym pokazała cykora)

-Daj spokój, nikt mnie nie widział. A jak będą gadać w Slytherinie, to może w końcu powiedzą coś prawdziwego.

Idziemy ciemnymi korytarzami lochów, w których zimno kłuje moje ciało jak ostre sopelki lodu. Znów udaję, że nic się nie dzieje. Jest cudownie.

(Nie chcę, by znowu oferował mi jakąś cześć swojego ubrania. Nie, żeby w ogóle miał zbyt wiele do oferowania)

Gdy Al podaje hasło, zbliżam się do Malfoya.

-A wiec gdzie dzisiaj idziemy?

-Dzisiaj to ja wytyczam kurs. Mam ci coś do pokazania.

Przed nami otworem staje Pokój Wspólny Slytherinu.

Czerń wysokiej jakości drewna i zieleń obić kanap i foteli. Przyćmione światło, które kładą na ziemie płomienie tlące się w kominku. Wyczuwalny zapach piżma.

A wiec tak człowiek czuje się w Slytherinie.

(Jak w elitarnym klubie, którego wszyscy nienawidzą.)

Podoba mi się wystrój, mimo że zawsze wolałam lekkie meble i jasne kolory.

Tutaj nawet ogień wydaje się zimny.

Na fotelach siedzi kilka uczniów, których nie znam. Dwóch z nich rozpoznaje. Na moim ciele spoczywa spojrzenie Rocco i Kiana Zabiniego. Rocco ze swoimi krótko przystrzyżonymi włosami, wysokim wzrostem i nienagannymi ubraniami. Bliźniaków nie da się pomylić. Kian jest niższy, nie wiem, czy sama go nie przerastam. Jest natomiast lepiej zbudowany od brata, nosi luźne bluzy i jest posiadaczem wieloletnich dredów.

Oboje są szczupli i ruchliwi.

Widzę, że Rocco daje dyskretny znak Malfoyowi i udaje, że kontynuuje rozmowę z grupą uczniów.

Przemykamy jak najprędzej do Pokoju Wspólnego dziewczyn, a Scorpius nieznacznie mnie obejmuje, żebym nie rzucała się w oczy.

( Powodzenia z moimi rudymi włosami, juz słyszę: To musi być Weasley)

Dormitorium różni się od naszego umeblowaniem, ale ustawienie łóżek jest takie samo.

A raczej byłoby, gdyby niektóre łóżka nie były pozsuwane.

Zdziwienie wita się ze mną jak ze starym przyjacielem, gdy Isla macha do mnie z uśmiechem. W ręku ma papierosa, ale gdy widzi moją minę, gasi go.

-Zaczarowałam go tak, by nie było czuć zapachu. No wiesz, nie mamy okien.

-Ach, życie gadów-śmieje się za moimi plecami Al.

-Z nią też się przyjaźnisz?

-Nie wiem. Może to za mocne słowo, ale znamy się-szepcze mi do ucha, prawie nie otwierając ust.

Carrow unosi rękę.

-Nie lubię być obgadywana.

Kiedy siadamy na łóżku Isli ( i jej nieobecnej koleżanki, której oczywiście nie znam) drzwi się otwierają i wpadają bracia Zabini. Próbują zachowywać się cicho, ale ostatecznie wybuchają śmiechem, jakby na komendę niewidzialnej siły, która chce mnie pogrążyć.

(Merlinie, może te ściany są grube)

Kiedy widzę jak luźno każdy się zachowuje, podwijam nogi i siadam po turecku.

-Gdzie Yaxley, Isla? Pozbyłaś się w końcu wstręta?-pyta Kian, a w jego oczach widnieje nadzieja, która każe mi zadać sobie pytanie, czy któraś ze stron coś do siebie czuje.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, że istnieje takie słowo jak „wstręt", Zabini. Dostał szlaban. Pewnie właśnie czyści jakieś trofeum Gryffindoru- patrzy na mnie zaczepnie.

(Nie odpowiadam)

Wszyscy wybuchają śmiechem, ale nie jestem pewna czemu.

-No to może w końcu mu się odechce bycia takim smarkaczem. I proszę, mów do mnie po imieniu. Nie masz zwidów od swoich substancji psychoaktywnych. Jest nas dwóch. I wolę być pewien, gdy ktoś mówi do mnie.

Isla nie wyglada na zadowoloną.

-Kian, przymknij się. A więc Rose, rozumiem, że chcesz z nami wejść w zatargi?- Isla robi się automatycznie wesoła. Jakby posiadała przycisk wyłącz/włącz.

(Gdzie? Za uszami? Gdzieś w tej perfekcyjnej, upiętej fryzurze? Pod ubraniem?)

Zastanawiam się, kiedy wyczerpie się prąd.

(To się zdarza. Okrutny świecie, spójrz na mnie)

Ubiega mnie Scorpius.

\- Przecież to idealny pomysł. Ma na nazwisko Weasley, prawie jak chodzący symbol

Tym razem nie wytrzymuję.

-Hej, jak tu wciąż jestem! Myślałam, że nic cię nie obchodzi jak mam na nazwisko.

\- Nie za bardzo, chociaż uważam, że wcale nie musi być to twoją wadą. Jest nią tylko to, czego nie umiesz przekuć na zaletę. Ale twoje nazwisko obchodzi prawie że każdego oprócz mnie i kilku twoich znajomych. Oni nie wiedzą nic o samorozwoju.

Śmieję się, jakby znał tajemnice, których rozwiązania nie potrafię odnaleść. Czuję się jak mała dziewczynka, która szuka drogi do ukrytego skarbu na kartce z poplątanymi drogami. Nie wystarcza jej palec, by dojść do celu. Potrzebny jest dobry wzrok.

(I jeszcze lepszy słuch)

-Mówisz jak zbłąkany ksiądz kaznodzieja.

Rozlegają się gwizdy.

-Mała, masz niewyparzony język, podoba mi się,- Kian zaczyna się symbolicznie wachlować.

-Ok. Czy możemy przejść do rzeczy?-pyta Malfoy-myślę, że jak mamy współpracować powinniśmy się trochę poznać. Reszta powinna tu być za 1,2,3...

Drzwi ponownie się otwierają i pojawia się dzisiejsza zguba. Potencjalny przyjaciel.

(Ale ilu ja w zasadzie mam tych potencjalnych przyjaciół?)

Za Amosem Hadijewem stoi o centymetr, może dwa, niższy Matthias Nott.

Gdyby nie stali obok siebie, w życiu bym tego nie zauważyła.

\- O wilku mowa. A raczej o wilkach.-mówi Rocco.

-Albo o WĘŻACH.-dopowiada Isla-Rozgoście się, panie.

Wydaję mi się, że się na nią obrażą, ale gdy przyglądam się im wszystkim dłużej, rozumiem, że ta zaczepka nie miała negatywnej podszewki.

Amos opiera się o ramę łóżka, a Matthias siada przy ścianie.

Dopiero teraz zauważam, że podłogę pokrywa miękka wykładzina.

\- Jest ogrzewana, co nie zmienia faktu, i tak jest tu zimno. Że niby takie luksusy- odpowiada Matthias na mój pytający wzrok.-Wujek Salazar chyba był trochę gorąco-krwisty.

-Mam propozycję. Szczerze mówiąc, w tym składzie nie znamy się zbyt dobrze. Gadałem o tymtrochę z Potterem-wskazuje głową na mojego kuzyna, a w kąciku jego ust czai się

Tajemnica.

Cały ocean cały wszechświat tajemnic

Al odchrząkuje.

\- Tak więc postanowiliśmy, że możemy zrobić sobie pół godziny szczerych pytań z czego na jedne możemy nie odpowiedzieć. Plus nie pytamy o prywatne sprawy. I nie można zadać jednej z dwóch pytań pod rząd.

-Lecimy zgodnie ze wskazówkami zegara-dodaje Malfoy z łobuzerskiemu uśmieszkiem

(Brak prywatnych pytań, co?)

-Czyli zaczyna Isla.

-Och, ale skąd będziemy wiedzieć, że ktoś kłamie? Nie mamy Varitaserum.

\- Tak, ale mamy co innego.

Malfoy rzuca nam małe batoniki, które w opakowaniu wyglądają jak zbożowe.

\- Pobawiłem się trochę w kuchni. Sprawią, że przez czas ich działania będziecie wiedzieli, kiedy ktoś kłamie.

-Ok, ale jaki jest czas działania?- pytam, uważnie lustrując wynalazek Malfoya.

(Nie wiem czy mu wierzę czy nie wierzę)

Przeczesuje włosy lewą ręką. Jest ostrożny i delikatny; musi boleć go ręka. Ma długą koszulę jak zawsze.

W końcu uśmiecha się do mnie i przechyla głowę.

(Przepraszająco?)

-Problem polega na tym... Że nie mam pojęcia.

(Z eliksirami nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Nie mogę przestać myśleć, że w tym batoniku może być wszystko to, do czego się nie przyznaje. Ale myślę też, że jeśli jest tym, czym twierdzi że jest, dowiem się o tym chłopaku tego, do czegoON się nie przyznaje).

Przyćmione światła.

Tik tak.

Krótkie, niepewne wdechy.

Tik tak.

Gruby koc na moich ramionach i głowa, która opada ze strachu ze zmęczenia z braku zaufania do tego, co próbuje ofiarować mi los. Opada nieuchronnie w stronę jego ramienia.

Tik tak.

(Jak ja powoli opadam w jego sidła.)

To kwestia czasu.

Tik tak.

Pierwsza jest Isla. To dziewczyna, w której oczach można odnaleźć jedną odpowiedź.

Ona zawsze była we wszystkim pierwsza. Nie zastanawiała się jak ja, gdzie postawić pierwszy krok

Kiedy jak z kim czy w ogóle go postawić.

Brała nura w ocean życia i sprawdzała, czy nauczy się pływać czy zginie na dnie.

(Nie potrafię, tego zaakceptować. To przez te jej oczy są takie niepokojące)

-Możesz zadać mi pierwsze pytanie. Inaczej zestresujesz Rose.

Malfoy wzrusza ramionami i siada obok niej.

Widzę ulgę w jej oczach, które kłamią, że się niczego nie boi. Nie chce siedzieć obok Kiana. Wie, że zapytałby o Yaxleya.

(Bez prywatnych pytań, co? To po co my właściwie w to gramy, co? Co?)

Bierze porządny grys batona i patrzy na Scorpiusa z aprobatą. Mruga do niego.

Jej oczy zdobi staranny makijaż.

-Nawet dobre. Brawo.

\- Dzięki, ale oszczędźmy już sobie pochlebstw. Czemu chcesz dołączyć do naszego planu? Prosta sprawa, proste pytanie.

-Nie ma prostych pytań, tak jak nie ma prostych odpowiedzi. Ale zgoda. Koniec z zagadkami.

Pochyla się w naszą stronę i przygląda się nam. Wygląda jak kot, który szuka właściwych właścicieli.

(Może na tym polega jej gra)

-Jest tylko nieskomplikowana zasada. Jedyne, co jest tu łatwe do zrozumienia. Stosunek strata-zysk. Handryczymy się? Tracimy. Pomagamy sobie? Wychodzimy na prostą. A potem możemy już zacząć prawdziwą rywalizację.

Kolejny wyłącznik.

Prostuje się, jak szmaciana lalka, która wygłosiła swoją kwestię.

-Ok, nie kłamiesz-mówi Malfoy- To znaczy, że nie pokrzyżujesz nam planów.

-Jasne, że nie. Ale co to jest, Sco, komisariat?

Śmieje się.

-Zawsze myślałem, ze wyglądałbym dobrze w mundurze.

\- A ja na zdjęciu do kartotek policji. I w tych pomarańczowych kombinezonach, które podkreślają krągłości.

Rocco gwiżdże.

-Ta rozmowa schodzi na złe tory. Ktoś nie zobaczył znaku drogowego.

-Jestem pewna, że to był STOP.-odzywam się, przewracając oczyma.

Zabini kiwa głową z uznaniem.

\- Albo coś w rodzaju: Nie mów brzydko. Skręć w prawo.

\- Myślę, że swoje już odczekaliście. Zadawajcie pytanie albo ten pociąg odjedzie.

-Może juz odjechał-łapie mnie za słowo Kian i przybija piątkę z bratem.

-Świnie-szepczę, ale Scorpius mnie słyszy.

-To tylko węże, Rusałko, tylko węże.

Isla chrząka ostentacyjnie.

-Ok. Czemu byłaś na plantacji? No wiesz, bo tak to pewnie byś tu nie siedziała.

Myślę nad odpowiedzią.

-Bo to chyba nie zalicza się do prywatnych pytań, nie?

Kian wzrusza ramionami.

-W zasadzie nie.

-Chciałam wyjsć z Pokoju Wspólnego. Pobyć sama. I spotkałam go po drodze.

-Trochę dziwny zbieg okoliczności.

Malfoy bierze gryza batonika.

-Ja odpowiem. Znalazłem jej własność i chciałem jej oddać. Specjalnie jej szukałem. Wtedy powiedziała, że idzie na Błonia, a ponieważ rownież tam szedłem..no cóż, tak miło się złożyło.

Isla uśmiecha się.

-Faktycznie sympatycznie. Ale myślę, że Rosie umie za siebie mowić. Myślę, że chcecie coś ukryć, ale i tak się o wszystkim dowiem.

(I po co ci to, Isla, i po co?)

-Wiedza to władza, wiedza to siła. Powie ci o tym każdy Krukon, starczy, że go zapytasz. A my Ślizgoni mówimy, że inteligencja bez ambicji jest jak ptak ze zranionym skrzydłem.

Tym razem to ja nachylam się do niej.

-A my, Gryfoni, mówimy, że potrzeba wiele odwagi, by sprzeciwić się swoim wrogom, a jeszcze więcej by stawić czoła przyjaciołom. Nawet jeśli będziemy na takich pozować, pamiętaj, że to ja jestem lwem. I będę strzegła swoich tajemnic.

\- Jak małych lwiątek ?

Odrzucam koc. Nie jest mi juz potrzebny. Moje ciało uzyskało temperaturę gorącego letniego południa.

\- Halo! Dziewczyny!-uspokaja nas Albus- To wszystko polega na tym byśmy podzielili się swoimi tajemnicami, bo to te tajne porachunki i polityka „każdy dla siebie" i „wszyscy za jednego, a jeden za nikogo" doprowadziły nas tu gdzie jesteśmy.

-Super, co z tego, że Isla chciałaby złamać zasady-podsumowuję i odwracam się do kuzyna- To powiedz mi, Al, kiedy masz zamiar ogłosić światu, że wcale nie jesteś pełen rezerwy dla swojego domu? I twoja znajomść kolegów nie ogranicza się do wymienienia kilu słów z Malfoyem? Że raczej kierujesz się Ślizgońską dywizą Braterstwo Dyscyplina Spryt Ambicja...

Wymieniam monotonnie, by go podpuścić.

( Wszyscy jesteśmy myszkami, które chcą być wolne. Ale myszki są zbyt zmęczone, by udawać koty, wiec przemówią językiem węży. Jesteśmy tym samym gatunkiem, który walczy miedzy sobą.)

-Choćby zaraz.

Nie kłamie. Nie zapaliło się czerwone światło, na ziemie nie spadł grom z jasnego nieba, wiadomość nie przebiegła przez moje nerwy jak bodziec.

Nic się nie wydarzyło. Mój cholerny kuzyn mówi prawdę.

-Tego chcesz, Rosie?-patrzy na mnie ze smutkiem-Może masz racje. Za długo żyłem tym kłamstwem. Poza tym wszyscy mamy umowę. Zrobię to. Ale za jeden sekret, o którym nikt nie wie. Sekret, który ma znaczenie.

Smucę się , słysząc jego słowa. Tego zawsze się bałam. Mam całą talię sekretów, a jeden gorszy od drugiego. Wyciągnąć asa? Ale czy mam go w rekawie? Czy to będzie ruch korzystny dla mnie czy dla nich? Dla obu stron?

Może nie dla mnie ta gra? Czy mogę liczyć na Jokera?

Tym dłużej myślę tym bardziej utwierdzam się, że błazen znajduje się w moim arsenale i mam zamiar zagrać głupca.

( Czy w gruncie rzeczy nie znam tej roli?)

Nie musze tasować kart.

Nie musze liczyć mrugnięć wężów.

Dziś nie skoczą na swoją ofiarę.

( Bo lew, który nie nauczył się ryczeć może mieć w zanadrzu swój jad. Jeśli wejdziesz pośród wrony musisz krakać tak jak i one. A jeżeli trafią ci się węże, cóż, musisz potrafić syczeć głośniej)

-Zgoda. Ale wyłącznie dla waszej dyspozycji. Ten sekret jest cenniejszy.

Unosi brew.

-Będziemy się targować?-pyta Al, podczas gdy Scorpius patrzy na mnie, jakby znał prawdę.

(Nie ma pojęcia jak bardzo się myli. Jesteś w błędzie, Sco. Brakuje ci sprytu, Wężu. Nie jesteś taki bystry)

Sprzedaję swoją największą tajemnicę.

-Nie wyjawicie jej bez mojej zgody?

Kiwają głowami.

(A może nie jest najwieksza? Czy nie powiedziałam, że to joker, a nie as?)

-Nie musimy się targować-kręcę głową, śmiejąc się pod nosem, ani razu nie mrugam, gdy w końcu wyznaję prawdę.

Kto by w nią uwierzył? Ale prawda ma to do siebie, źe daje się zasłonić przez najmniejsze, niewinne kłamstewko.

Ale oni dowiedzą się, jeśli skłamie.

-Tiara przedziału omal nie wsadziła mnie do Slytherinu.


	7. to, co wyśnimy

Wdech i wydech. Wdech i wydech, gdy mała Rusałka zdradza swą słodką tajemnice. Muzyka dla uszu, muzyka zaklinacza dla węża ukrytego we wnętrzu mojego ciała.

Oczekiwałem innej tajemnicy, tej która nie jest dla mnie sekretem.

Ale ona mnie zaskoczyła.

/Ponownie/

Nie dziwi mnie, że jest jedną z nas w głębi duszy. Jej rude włosy są jak emblemat kłamstwa. Jak elegancka buteleczka, która kryje trujący eliksir.

Zapada niczym niezmącona cisza jak u brzegu morza targanego wiatrem.. A ona jest niczym huragan. Mogłaby szturmem podbić nas wszystkich.

/Ale czy się damy? Czy jestem już stracony?/

Przerywam zastój w czasie i wracam do przyszłości.

Jestem jak moneta, która spada na ziemię niczym dzwonek pośród milczącego tłumu.

-A więc witaj w swoich prawowitych progach, czyż nie? Tiara ci wyraźnie zasugerowała, że tu należysz, prawda? To nie była tylko twoja cząstka, ale..

-Całość, tak. Jestem Wężem w przebraniu lwa. I może już czas przestać być tchórzem.

Jestem pewny, że dostrzega w moich oczach dumę. Uśmiecha się kącikiem ust, a mój idzie za jego przykładem. Lustrzane odbicia.

/Ile jeszcze ma tych tajemnic? Zdaje się, że setki tysiące/

\- Czy możemy po prostu kontynuować grę? Możecie juz przestać zachowywać się, jakby to był taki wielki szok?

Oglądają się po sobie.

-Witaj w Slytherinie. Tu gdzie powinnaś być-śmieje się Albus i bierze Rose w objęcia.

Dziewczyna wymyka się z nich jak oparzona.

\- Myślałam, że nie powitacie mnie z otwartymi ramionami. Przecież mogłabym być waszym szpiegiem.

-Myślę, że wtedy byś się tak nie spoufalała, złotko- mówi Amos, a na twarzy Weasley pojawia się przelotny żal, że weszła miedzy wrony

/zaraz, węże/

\- Ale możesz być idealnym szpiegiem w naszej paczce. Z tobą zajdziemy jeszcze dalej.-zauważa Isla, jednak jej przeciwniczka nie może powstrzymać się przed wejściem w słowo.

\- Och, długo to kalkulowałaś?

\- Rosie, każdy ci powie, że Slytherin uczy szybko liczyć.

-Naprawdę nikt cię nie wykorzysta, Rusałko. Wszyscy chcemy, żeby między naszymi domami lepiej się układało. Motywy są tu pod każdym względem nieważne.

-Pogadamy, gdy zaczniecie robić to, co tak ukochaliście. Oszukiwać. Ale dobra. Niech wam będzie. Nieważne.

Siada z powrotem na swoje miejsce na łóżku Isli. Zdaję się naburmuszona, ale wiem, że te chmury szybko się rozwieją.

/Nie pozwolę na nic innego/

-A teraz chyba zgodzicie się, że straciliśmy dzisiejszy czas na pytania?- mówi Nott- Wybiła druga. Chyba będzie trzeba to powtórzyć.

Kilka osób się śmieje, ale są to tylko zbłąkane głosy w próżni nocy.

Wychodzimy z pokoju dziewczyn, Rose jako jedyna przedstawicielka płci pięknej. Żegnam się z Rocco, Albusem i Kianem, podając po przyjacielsku rękę i klepiąc ich po plecach. Wymieniam grzeczne, niemal porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Nottem i kiwam głową do Amosa. Rosie tylko macha do nich; zachowuje swój dystans.

/Nic dziwnego. Mimo wszystko, nie jest jedną z nas. Należy do swoich./

Wszyscy rozumieją, że nie puszczę Rusałki beze mnie. Jeśli ktokolwiek ma się zastanawiać z którym ze Ślizgonów spędziła tę noc, lepiej by chodziło im o mnie.

/ No, coś, zależy dla kogo. Czy juz nie mówiłem, ze jestem Wężem?/

Gdy udaje się nam ominąć gapiów w Slytherinie, wychodzimy ostrożnie do lochów.

\- Szkoda, że nie nosisz mojej bluzy. Jako prawowita Ślizgonka. Pasowałaby do ciebie.

Szturcha mnie, jakbyśmy dogadywali się od wieków.

/I jeszcze dłużej/

-Daj już z tym spokój. To wszystko nie jest dla mnie takie łatwe, jak wszyscy sądzicie. Poza tym „prawowita Ślizgonka" to dosyć debilne określenie.

Moja ręka błądzi po jej pasie, przytulam Gryfonkę, bo nikt

nikt nas nie widzi.

Ciemne światła latarni, grube zimne mury i podziemia w których żyję.

Szepczą, że nasza tajemnica jest jeszcze bezpieczna.

Wpadamy we wnękę. Zachęcam ją, by usiadła, bo chce jej wytłumaczyć coś, czego nie rozumie.

Kucam przed nią i łapię ją za rękę. Szukam spojrzenia jej oczu, ale w ciemności nie są już takie pewne. Odbija się od nich zwątpienie, strach i coś na kształt

/wstydu, który mnie nie opuszcza/

jesteśmy po dwóch rożnych stronach monety. W dwóch alternatywnych pałacach w swoich małych, fałszywych królestwach. Zasiadamy na tronie zrobionym z ostrych gałęzi.

\- Jutro pójdziemy w kolejne miejsce z naszej listy i dam ci moją tajemnicę. Jeden sekret za twoje dzisiejsze wyznanie.

\- Czemu nie tutaj?

-Bo nie tylko dla ciebie to wszystko nie jest takie proste. Przyjdź jutro o północy do Sklepu... Załatwię klucz.

-Jesteś pewien, że to bezpieczne?-nie wie, że z jej głosu wylewa się cienkim strumyczkiem ocean troski. Podoba mi się jak jej dobro szumi w moich uszach.

\- Wszystkiego się dowiesz.

Kładę głowę na jej ramieniu, a ona drży. Łapie mnie za ramię niepewnym uściskiem dziecka i szepcze:

-Nikomu nie mówiłam o tym, co powiedziała mi Tiara, do teraz.-rude włosy Róży rozlewają się na jej lewym ramieniu, a ja widzę w tym jakąś nostalgię- Musiałam ją prosić, wręcz błagać o zmianę zdania. Mówiła, że to tylko utwierdza ją, że byłabym dobrą Ślizgonką, ale zgodziła się, nie chciała mi rujnować życia. Ale miała racje, nie pasuje do Gryffindoru. Czuje się, jakby moje życie było fikcją, z której próbuje się wydostać. Bo wiem, że fabuła zmierza w złym kierunku.

\- Rosie, nie ma znaczenia, w jakim jesteś domu- kręcę głową- Jasne, nie przepadasz za wieloma Gryfonami. Czasami życie się tak układa. Trafiasz na niewłaściwych ludzi. Ale to ty tworzysz swoją historie, nie ma żadnej fabuły. Mówiłem ci, że możesz zrobić wszystko, co chcesz.

-Oprócz zmiany domu.

-Oprócz zmiany domu. Ale zawsze możesz zmienić przyjaciół.

-I jak mnie przywitają Lwy? Kim się dla nich stanę?

-Nie jesteś już im obca, skoro nie jesteś przy nich sobą?

Sięga do moich jasnych włosów, do pamiątki po moim rodzie. Do mojego najmniejszego dziedzictwa. Znamiona, podobnego do jej rudych loków.

Tego, co krzyczy: To musi być Malfoy.

Tego, co dopełnia cały obraz.

-Lubię je, zdradzają prawdę.

Całuję opuszki palców Gryfonki; zdaję mi się, że mój oddech musi parzyć. Czuje jak cały chłód w moich tęczówkach kłóci się z ciepłem, które przepływa przez każdą komórkę ciała.

Przygryzam palca dziewczyny, gdy próbuje obrysować nim moje usta.

-Gdzie się podziewałaś, zanim na siebie trafiliśmy?

Po raz pierwszy jej śmiech jest donośny, czysty i absurdalny...

Zasłania twarz dłonią, jak mała dziewczynka, która przypomniała sobie chłopca bez koszulki.

\- W Gryffindorze.

\- Jutro sobota. Wybierzesz się ze mną na mecz? Wiem, że nie lubisz na nie chodzić.. Ale bardzo chciałbym zobaczyć cię w zielonym szaliku.

\- Malfoy, nie mogę. Powiedzą, że ich zdradziłam, sprzedałam się wrogowi...

-Następny mecz jest z Gryfonami. Ten jest z Puchonami. Załóż go chociaż, gdy wygramy. Wtedy, gdy żaden Gryfon nie zauważy. Wyjdę do ciebie z szatni.

Specjalnie to robię, bo chcę, by zapomniała o chwili,w której musiała się czuć zgubiona i nie na miejscu. Gdy czekała na dziewczynę, która nie miała pojęcia, jaki skarb ma przed sobą. Pragnę ją obdarować wiedzą, jak wiele na nią czeka, gdy przestanie się kryć za rogiem.

Bo gdy za niego zajrzy,może czekać na nią całkiem nowe uniwersum.

Wszechświat, w którym każdy krok jest bardziej ekscytujący od poprzedniego.

/Należy jej się ten zaszczyt/

-To idiotyczny pomysł. Ale go przemyślę. Co mi zrobi kolejna idiotyczna rzecz?

-Hej, całowanie mnie wcale takie nie jest.-unoszę ręce, udając niewinną ofiarę- To twój najmądrzejszy wybór.

Kręci głową, poważna jak nigdy, a nasze nosy się stykają.

-Nie jesteś moim wyborem; ja byłam twoim, a teraz nie mamy żadnego lepszego.

-W takim razie to ekonomiczne rozwiązanie.

Gdy nasze usta łączą się w pocałunku i znów czuję lekki smak ziół i herbaty, wiem, że ten moment mógłby trwać wiecznie, a ja bym nie szukał innej drogi.

/Żadna odmienna, by nie istniała. Czy istnieje? Tego nie wiem./.

Nocą nie może zasnąć, bo myśli jak to powie. To, czego wszyscy się domyślają, ale nikt nie pamię dwie osoby znają cała prawdę. Nie poznał jej nawet jego ojciec. Mały się wstydził

/i wciąż się wstydzi. Choć nie powinien. Cholera, nie powinien/

A kiedy chciał, by wszystko spłonęło w czerwieni żółci pomarańczy ognia, odcisnął swoje piętno na dzieciństwie, które zmalował mu ktoś inny. Był malarzem na poplamionym płótnie, ale jednak dzierżył pędzel. I wiedział jak zmienić swój koszmar w ważną naukę.

Skrzywdził sam siebie, Merlinie, skrzywdził się tam, gdzie został skrzywdzony.

A potem myślał.

Myślał, gdy śpiewano mu do snu. Myślał. Gdy opowiadano mu bajki, które wtedy przestał juz słuchać.

Myślał, gdy chodził po ogrodzie wsród wysokich żywopłotów. Gdy jego małe buciki kopały kawałki żwiru na swojej drodze. I teraz, gdy jego eleganckie buty wybijają miarowy ton też chodzi z rękoma w swoich kieszeniach, jakby próbował w nich ukryć prawdę o sobie.

Tą, której nie życzyłby sobie poznać. Ale wszystko pamięta, ponieważ nie miał wyboru.

A przy swojej największej ranie tuszem wyszeptał kilka liczb i słów. Był ich autorem i jego myśli wymalowały je na skórze.

/On był malarzem i trzymał pędzel. Chciał zmazać całą krzywdę. Własną i cudzą./

Bo wiedział jak zamienić koszmar w ważną naukę.

/ Malfoyowie, ach cóż to za eksperci/

Ale w swoim cierpieniu zawsze był okropnie samotny.

Nie widzę zagrożenia Puchonami, ale i tak daje z siebie wszystko na ostatecznym treningu. Wiem, że muszę oszczędzać siły, ale zawsze byłem zbyt uparty. Zbyt uparty, by przyznać, ze mam swoje limity, że nie mogę zrobić wszystkiego, że nie mogę wszystkiego dostać.

Nie da się otrzymywać zawsze tego, czego się pragnie

/Kompleks jedynaka?/

Siedzę w pierwszym rzędzie i obserwuje, jak chłopaki rozgrywają ostatnie minuty meczu.

/Muszę kalkulować, muszę oddychać oddychać oddychać/

Jestem ściągającym, choć Al oferował mi, że może się ze mną zamienić, bym był szukającym. Nie nadwyrężałbym ręki, ale nie mam tak bystrego wzroku jak on. Poza tym byłem zbyt dumny. Wciąż jestem. Co powiedzieliby ludzie?

/Że niby się nie przejmuję? Taa,jak to ująłem? Nie wiedzą nic o samorozwoju. No jasne, na pewno o to chodzi, co za dureń/

Gdy wydaje mi się, że nikt nie patrzy, wyciągam mały pomarańczowy pojemniczek z białą nakrętką i wysypuje kilka tabletek na dłoń. Połykam bez popijania. Przyzwyczaiłem się.

-Przyłapany- słyszę męski głos za moimi plecami i niemal nie eksploduje ze strachu.

Z powodu szoku nie poznaję, kto to, więc gdy odwracam się jestem jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony.

\- Myślałem, że nie lubisz Quiditcha?- pytam Matthiasa, który stoi w swojej skórzanej kurtce z rękoma w kieszeni

/A co ON ukrywa? Tylko to, kogo kocha?/

Siada obok mnie, zanim odpowiada, patrzy się daleko przed siebie.

-Amos dołączył w tym roku do drużyny. A ja z chęcią popatrzę. Nie jestem sportowcem. Ale potrzebuje tekstów do moich piosenek, wiesz?

-Myślałem, że upodobanie do wolnych, bierze się z innych emocji.

-Chciałbym, ale nie do końca. Kurwa, zrobiłem się szczery.

Opieram się łokciami o rząd z tyłu i wpatruje się w płynne złoto, które świeci nad nami. Gdy obudziło mnie swoimi promieniami, nie chciałem powracać do snu. Chciałem je wypić jak alkohol i zatracić się we wszystkich obietnicach, jakie oferuje ten dzień.

Teraz toniemy w tym poranku, a nasze marzenia usychają na brzegu.

-W takim razie ja też będę. Liczę, że na mecz przyjdzie Rose.

-Nie pieprz, jak chcesz to zrobić?

-Czekaj, to nie koniec. Mam więcej szaleństwa. Oczekuję, że choć na chwilę przybierze nasze barwy.

Nott okręca się w moją stronę i patry na mnie o minutę za długo.

-Kompletnie ci odbiło, wiesz?

-Potrafisz człowieka pocieszyć, Nott.

-Nie wiem, koleś. Tak jak ja to widzę, to co wyśnimy zazwyczaj się sprawdza, jeśli o to walczymy. Ale pamiętaj jedno.-wskazuje na mnie palcem-Nic nie wyglada tak, jak sobie to wyobrazisz. Czasami wydaje ci się, że wiesz jak coś smakuje,ale nigdy nie jesteś pewny, dopóki nie poczujesz tego na języku. Tak jest z marzeniami.

Widzę jego nieobecny wzrok i to jak wodzi wzrokiem za swoim darem, ale w spojrzeniu nie ma jedynie miłości i radości. Ból czai się w jego tęczówkach i jest niemal nostalgiczny. W słońcu poranka myślę, że może wszyscy szukamy tego, co piękne, ale piękne nie zawsze oznacza bezbolesne i nieskomplikowane. Gdy promienie zostawiają pocałunki na mojej skórze jak jej dotyk zostawia po sobie ślady, wiem, że wypiłbym swój eliksir z płynnego złota. Wciąż chcę łyka tego niebiańskiego słońca.

Jak ważne są barwy? Czemu Slytherin upodobał sobie zieleń? Zieleń jak liście drzew szemrzące smutne historie znad zielonych pół i zielonkawym strumyków. Zieleń jak spojrzenie oczu, które przechodzi przez ciebie jak prąd. Zieleń świeża, Zieleń magnetyzująca, zieleń pociągająca.

Zieleń.

A Gryffindor? Czemu odnalazł swój kontrast w czerwieni? Ile płomieni oglądał i ile z nich niszczyło? Czy widział w nich swe marzenia i swe wspomnienia i wszystko to, co magiczne na tym bezbrzeżnym świecie.

Czary Mary. Nie ma odpowiedzi. Czary Mary.

Nasze przywiązanie nas definiuje. Nasze przywiązanie nas łączy, ale rownież dzieli.

Szaliki trzepoczą na wietrze. Żółty jak słońce, które swieci na niebie. Żółty, który się nie kłoci. Żółty, który emanuje.

Trzepocze pośród zieleni.

Kto kryje się pod szalikami? I czy one tworzą tożsamość czy ci ludzie nadają im tożsamość?

Szare, szare twarze w czarnych czarnych szatach z kolorowymi szalikami.

Kto jest kim? Kto to kto? No kto?

Szaliki trzepoczą na wietrze. Słońce odmawia przygaszenia swoich jaskrawych płomyków. Nie słucha rozkazów lekkiego wietrzyku. A ja układam wszystkie głowie, dopiero gdy dopinam dwa ostatnie guziki szmaragdowej peleryny i wchodzę na murawę.

/Ha, ha. Zabawa się zaczyna./

Pojawiła się ponad połowa szkoły. Gryfoni i część Krukonów przybrała barwy Borsuków.

Żółtych szalików jest trochę więcej niż zielonych. Nie tak dużo by rzucało się to w oczy, ale niewystarczająco mało bym nie zauważył. No cóż, tak naprawdę nigdy mi to nie przeszkadzało w wygranej.

/Tym bardziej była słodsza/

Od rana boli mnie ręka, ale cierpienie przycichło.

/Tłumy tez mogły by to zrobić. Nie mogę myśleć/

Przez Quiditcha robię się nerwowy, ale od małego kochałem latać na miotle. Kochałem oglądać jak ścigający mkną na wietrze, ujeżdżają powietrze.

I nigdy nie byłem typem faceta, który się wycofuje.

/Czasem nie ma się wyboru/

-Dobra, wężyki, show musi się kręcić-mówi Al i wskazuje byśmy podeszli do niego bliżej.

Rozglądam się po twarzach moich kolegów z drużyny.

Rocco i Kian jako pałkarze.

Isla i Amos, ktory jest nowy w drużynie są najbliższymi mi zawodnikami. Pozostałymi ścigającymi.

Pozostaje jeszcze obrońca.

Szybki, zwinny i wysoki, by mógł wychwycić kafla.

Aidan Yaxley.

/Co prawda mógłby być nim Amos. Ale gdzie mu do konkurencji z takim dupkiem. Był grzeczny i zajął niechciane miejsce/

Składamy ręka na rękę i krzyczymy, ile sił w płucach: Slytherin!

Pani Hootch, juz nie najmłodsza, ze spokojem rozdziela nasze drużyny.

Przygotowuje się do startu.

/Nie nadaję się do tej gry. Malfoy, powinieneś przejść na emeryturę/

3...

/Słyszałem, ze kilku się zabiło na miotle. Byli podobno też tacy, którzy zniknęli/

2...

/W kąciku oka pojawił się Matthias Nott. Ale czy Rose. Czy Rose przyjdzie?/

1...

/Jeśli tak, jakie barwy przybierze?/

START!

Gra jest zaciekła, ale Puchonom brakuje techniki. Są waleczni i widać, ze cieżko pracowali, by utrzymać się w formie. Nie łamią żadnych reguł, ale nie znają prostych, uczciwych trików, które pozwala grać efektywniej i efektowniej. Rzucają się na swoich miotłach, jakby bili się na nich p swoje życie. A nam wężom,cóż, łatwo to wykorzystać.

Pałkarze spisują się znakomicie. Rocco z daleka zdołał nawet odbić kafel idealnie w stronę Kiana, który trafił mistrzowska bramkę.

Wygrywaliśmy 60;50.

Obserwuję grę, kiedy w strumieniu słońca zdaje mi się, ze widzę czerwień czyichś włosów. Musiałem zmrużyć oczy przez „płynne złoto", które idiota-filozof Malfoy rano tak bardzo pragnął wypić.

/lekarstwo na miłosnego kaca, hę?/

Nagle zauważam, że Isla rozgrywa kafla. Jej przeciwniczka z Hufflepuffu starannie ją blokuje, wiec robi salto do tylu i wychyla sie na prawo, zanim tamta zareaguje. Amos przechwytuje piłkę w locie, a ja juz dawno zerwałem się do lotu, bo w moja stronę lecą pozostali ścigający. Gdy jestem na czysto, widzę, że Al jest blisko znicza

/Tak, trzymaj stary/

Hadijew w końcu robi zgrabny unik i odrzuca mi kafla tyłem.

Mocne szarpnięcie w stronę kafla...

Lecę w jego kierunku, ale ból

Ból

Zaczyna

Paraliżować

Moja rękę

/Merlinie/

Moje dłonie zaczynaja się pocić i nie mam siły trzymać lewa ręka trzonka miotły.

Nie mogę, nie potrafię. Nie złapią nią tez kafla. Postanawiam stanąć na miotle.

/Nie wiem, czy utrzymam równowagę/

Głosy narastają, tak szybko jak krew zaczyna płynąc w moim rozgrzanym ciele. Adrenalina szepcze mi do ucha, a te słowa za bardzo przypominają Dobranoc!

c

Czuję pod sobą zimną murawę, widzę miotły nad sobą, ale zaraz rozlega się gwizdek. Wiem, ze bynajmniej nie dlatego, ze właśnie leżę jak długo na zimnej ziemi pachnącej deszczem.

Słyszę głos Albusa, gdy pani Hootch podnosi mnie z murawy.

Ale czy obok niej nie am dziewczyny, która zna moją mała tajemnice?

Czy nie czuje na sobie dotyku jeszcze dwóch innych dłoni?

Znacznie smuklejszych, bardziej niepewnych i i..

Lekko drżących?

/Ech, Malfoy/

Biel. Okropna, koszmarna, szpitalna.

I dwa żywe kolory na czystej ścianie.

Rudość jej włosów. I zieleń szalika owiniętego wokół jej porcelanowe-białej szyi.

Siedzi bok mojego łóżka w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Ręce na szkolnej spódniczce, jakby czekała na egzamin. Usta ściśnięte w prawie niewidoczna kreskę. Spięta postawa.

Wiem, że się denerwuje, dlatego bardzo powoli wyciągam w jej stronę swoją dłoń i chwytam jej palce. Są lodowate, ale to mi nie przeszkadza. To ona aż podskakuje ze zdziwienia. Przez następną minutę, ktôra wypada z naszego obiegu, próbuje opanować przyspieszony oddech.

Przykłada rękę do serca i chyba nie jest świadoma jak teatralnie to wyglada.

-Myślałam, ze spałeś. Chcesz bym skonała? Juz niezłe wystraszyłeś mnie tym upadkiem.

Próbuję się poruszyć, ale czuje nieznośny ból w kręgosłupie.

-O nie. Nie ruszaj się. Nie ma mowy. Masz wszystko poobijane, a je nie mam zamiaru urządzać ci masaży. Poza tym miałeś lekki wstrząs mózgu. Biorąc pod uwagę jak musi być bolesne każde przesunięcie...Nie rób tego.

-Masz dla mnie więcej wesołych wieści?

Mówi dalej, jakby mnie nie usłyszała.

\- Uderzyłeś się w głowę, wiec masz pewnie niezłego guza. Na szczęście nie upadłeś na lewą rękę...-w końcu zauważa mój wzrok-co mówiłeś? A, och tak.

Jej policzki zdobi czerwień zachodzącego za oknami słońca.

/Jej ruda osoba na tle wieczornego nieba. Coś do zapamiętania/

Spuszcza wzrok i zauważa, że nasze palce są złączone. Jej miny nie zamieniłbym na żadne pieniądze.

/Cholera, te paskudne chwile na tym twardym materacu są bezcenne./

Przechylam delikatnie głowę,bym ogół patrzeć centralnie w jej oczy, a ona ty, razem nie ucieka od mojego spojrzenia.

-Założyłaś szalik.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

-Miałam go przy sobie, a jak upadłeś bez zastanowienia go an siebie zarzuciłam. A teraz jest mi trochę..chłodno. Dlatego się nim przykryłam.

-Do twarzy ci w tym kolorze.

-Nie musisz mi prawic komplementów. Chociaż przyznam, ze zafundowałem wszystkim niezłe przeżycie. Al tu był. Wpadli tez bracia Zabini. Cały zespół się o ciebie martwił, ale pani pielęgniarka dbała o twój spokój.

\- Pomysleć, ze musiała nie znosić mojego ojca.

Kiedy moje słowa znajdują ujście z ust, stare dębowe drzwi otwierają się i staje w nich mężczyzna w skromnych szatach profesora, który pracuje poza zamkiem. Na jego twarzy widnieje nieznaczny uśmiech. Patrzymy na Nevilla Longbottoma, nauczyciela zielarstwa i kumpla Harry'ego Pottera.

-Och witajcie-mówi- Przyszedłem do Pani Pomfrey, bo pytała mnie o pomoc w sprawie leku, który ma zaaplikować pewnemu pacjentowi. Rozumiem, ze chodziło o pana, panie Malfoy?

Mówi jakby mimochodem; zauważam, że kontakt z synem tego Dracona Malfoya od zawsze był dla niego trudny.

\- Wujku Nevill- odzywa is Rose po chwili zastanowienia.

Longbottom udaje, ze obserwuje roślinę stojąca obok drzwi.

\- Potrzebuje więcej słońca-mruczy, ale wiem, ze po prostu próbuje zamaskować swoje podejrzenia.

/Dlaczego Rose jest przy Malfoyu, czemu jest jedyną osobą z nim w pomieszczeniu, co przegapił i za jakie grzechy przyszło mu widzieć to, co widzi/

-Nie byłeś na meczu-kończy rudowłosa, a profesor w końcu zdobywa się na spojrzenie jej w oczy.

Odchrząkuje.

-Nie byłem obecny. Dopiero niedawno doszły do mnie jakieś plotki. Ale jakoś..nie skojarzyłem faktów.

Rose bladzi wzrokiem, ale czując ze zaplątał swoje palce razem z mej jeszcze mocniej, w końcu mamrocze coś przed nosem

/Rusałka przeklina/

I przestaje udawać, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Jakby mogła wziąć zmieniasz czasu i pozwolić swojemu ciału znaleść się w przyjemniejszym miejscu.

-Może warto byłoby zajrzeć na zaplecze. Pani Pomfrey napewno wspomniała, ze to pilne-

Czuje nutę buntu w jej głosie, choć ledwo zauważalną.

Skupiam się na tym, że Rose Granger-Weasley chce zostać ze mną sam na sam.

Gdy Neville odzie za jej raca wyglądając przy tym jak rodzic, który przyłapał swoje dziecko na całowaniu

/Który nie powie słowa potępienia, ale nie zachowa się też, jakby to była normalna sprawa, że dzieci kiedyś do tego dorastają/

Ruda podnosi nasze ręce i pyta:

-Czy to konieczne?-chichocze, ale pełni w tym fałszu- Wiesz, wiem, że sytuacja jest ultra dramatyczna.

-Rosie, mogę cie o coś prosić?

-Chyba możesz.

-Tak się składa, że mi jest akurat za ciepło. Chcę być sobie to wzięła.

Wskazuję na swoją pelerynę..

-O nie, nie będziesz znowu tracić z mojego powodu części swojej garderoby. To za bardzo przypomina striptiz.-gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, coś ładnie powiedział unosi ręce i dodaje- Nie ważne,napomknij o tym. Wcale nie myślę o takich rzeczach.

Posyłam jej spojrzenie pełne tak juz na pewno

-W takim razie chodź tu. Coś ci powiem.-przyciągam ja do siebie zdrową ręką.

-Ala, Malfoy. Neville może wyjsć w każdej chwili.

-Longbottom itak juz to wszystko sobie wyobraził. Wiem, że ci zimno.

-To manipulacja.

-Być może.-nie puszczam jej ręki, a ona nie chce bym się bardziej ruszał, dlatego w końcu delikatnie kładzie się obok mnie

/Rocco ująłbym to tak: jakby chciała ale nie mogła/

-Nie chce byś pomyślała, ze jestem stalkerem i chodzi mit tylko o twoje ciało.-śmieje się i dziwię się, ze nie boli mnie przy tym każdy mięsień- Ale wiesz, Rusałko, tu jest jeszcze sporo miejsca. Połóż się wygodnie, co?

-Och, spadaj-ma,roczne, gdy poprawia się na łożku.

Czuję zapach jej włosów Nasze ramiona stykają się na chwile. Ale ona oczywiście stara się o tym jak najprędzej zapomnieć.

Szyja boli mnie okropnie

Ale i tak zginał ją by zostawić pocałunek na czubku jej głowy. Gdy unosi ją lekko, by na mnie spojrzeć, całuje ją w czoło, potem w mostek nosa i jego czubek, każdy z ich jest długi i pieszczotliwy. Zmysłowy.

-Nigdy nie byliśmy przyajciolmi-mówi.

-Nie, ale teraz jesteśmy, prawda?

Wzdycha.

-Chyba inaczej bym to nazwała.

Gdy kładzie głowę na wysokości mojej, przykładam ucho do jej ucho i z każdym moim słowem usta przesuwają się po skórze Rusałki.

-Nie ufam nazwą. Są niepełne i zaborcze. Ufam czynom. Jesteś przy mnie, nie wiem jak przekabaciłaś pielęgniarkę, ale jesteś.

-Nic nie wie, ze tu jestem...to znaczy nie wiedziała, no bo Neville...

-Zastanawiasz się, kiedy cię wywalą? Myślę, że tego nek zrobią, kochanie. Nie będą mieli odwagi interweniować w taki moment.

Pstryka mnie w nos.

-O ile będziesz stepował się do zaleceń lekarza.

-Wbrew temu, co mówią, zawsze byłem grzecznym chłopcem.

Całuje mnie w kącik ust.

-Zgoda. Byłeś to właściwe słowo.

Podnosi moja rękę i dotyka jej

Jak piórko

Musiałem dostać tonę znieczulenia.

-Boli cie?

-Nie, przy tobie nie.

-Pytam serio, Malfoy. Skąd to się wzięło?

Wzdycham, zamykam oczy, wdycham jej perfumy i zapach Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Bandaże, eliksirów i środków do czyszczenia pomieszczeń.

Mówię, wciąż na nią nie patrząc, Błądzę na oślep ladami po jej lewej ręce.

-Nie każ mi tego mowić tu, w tym miejscu. Wszędzie byle nie tu, gdzie leczy się ludzi.

-Wydaję mi się, że masz problem do którego się nie przyznajesz, Sco.

-Problemy są wszędzie. One się mnożą, niewystępujące osobno.

-Słuchaj, nie naciskam, ale może pomogłoby ci gdybys się z kimś tym podzielił. Gdybyś podzielił się tym ze mną.

\- Nie tu. Proszę. W sklepie. To o tym miałem ci opowiedzieć. Wszędzie tylko nie tu.

-Czasami nie da się mieć tego, czego się chce.

-Ale ty nie rozumiesz. Nie rozumiesz, że tu czuję, jakbym juz był przegrany.

Całuje mnie w czoło, potem idzie śladem, który ja znaczyłam na niej, ale zatrzymuje usta dopiero na torsie.

/Słyszysz bicie mojego serca?/

\- Zaczekam na ciebie. Kiedy tylko będziesz gotowy.

Oboje musimy spojrzeć w oczy naszej przeszłości. Inaczej nigdy nie staniemy wyprostowani przed przyszłością.

Przygarniam ją do siebie i mam absurdalna, dziecinną nadzieje, ze w swoich obięciach zapadniemy w sen.

-Wiem, maleńka, wiem.


End file.
